


Man lebt nur zweimal

by VampireNavari



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangles, Past Lives, Post-Movie(s), Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNavari/pseuds/VampireNavari
Summary: "Warum sehen wir dieses Leben als einzigartig an, wenn es doch aus dem vorigen erwächst?" Vlad lebt schon viele hundert Jahre mit seinem Fluch, doch seine große Liebe Mirena konnte er nie vergessen. Jetzt, im Jahr 2015, scheint er auf die Reinkarnation seiner verstorbenen Frau getroffen zu sein. Ob er es noch einmal mit ihr versuchen kann?(Dracula Untold FF || Die Story findet nach Abschluss des Films statt)





	1. Albträume

**1 - Albträume**

 

 

**> > Vlad Țepeș <<**

Schweißgebadet riss ich die Augen auf und setzte mich kerzengerade auf. Ich brauchte einen Moment um meine Atmung zu beruhigen. Schon wieder ein Albtraum. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch meine verwuschelten schwarzen Haare und befreite mich von meiner Bettdecke.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging Richtung Bad, die Kälte des Bodens an meinen Füßen genießend. Ich öffnete die Tür und eine Leiche blickte mir entgegen. Genau genommen war es mein Spiegelbild. Echt traurig, dass ich mich an diesen Anblick bereits gewöhnt hatte. Heute allerdings war es besonders schlimm. Meine Haut war noch bleicher als sonst, meinen Augen gerötet vom vielen Reiben, und ich hatte Augenringe wie deplazierter schwarzer Kajal.

Meine Hände auf den Waschbeckenrand stützend drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und hörte einen Moment lang nur dem langsamen Plätschern des Wassers zu, das mich ungemein beruhigte. Dann formte ich meine Hände zu einer Schale und warf mir das darin gesammelte eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper. Auch wenn mir Kälte nicht viel ausmachte rief diese plötzliche Temperaturänderung doch eine Art Erschaudern hervor.

Eine mir im Gesicht klebende Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streichend drehte ich das Wasser ab und trocknete mir mein Gesicht mit einem der großen beigefarbenen Handtücher, die an dem großen weißen Heizkörper hingen. Nach einem letzten grauenhaften Blick in den Spiegel wandte ich mich ab und verließ den Raum. Leider wusste ich nur zu gut, weshalb ich so aussah. Ich hatte seit Tagen kein Blut mehr getrunken. Das hinterließ seine Spuren.

Langsam ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, das an mein großzügiges Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Eigentlich war meine gesamte Wohnung sehr großzügig und geräumig. Ein luxoriöses Penthouse mitten in London.

Ich wusste, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand, aber ich wollte dennoch einen Blick nach draußen wagen. Vorsichtig zog ich einen der dicken, blutroten Vorhänge zur Seite, sodass ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl in das ansonsten abgedunkelte Zimmer schien. Von hier aus hatte man eine wunderschöne Aussicht über ganz London. Ich sah das London Eye in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung aufragen, dahinter den Big Ben und erahnte die Silhouette des Buckingham Palace in weiterer Ferne.

Ich versuchte, meinen Blickwinkel etwas zu vergrößern und trat einen Schritt vor. Ein fataler Fehler, denn als meine Zehen den Sonnenstrahl berührten roch es augenblicklich nach verkohltem Fleisch und ich zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Verdammte Sonne!

Schnell zog ich den Vorhang wieder zu und genoss die vollkommene Dunkelheit, die sich augenblicklich über den Raum senkte.  Ich enttschied mich letztendlich doch noch einmal schlafen zu gehen, auch wenn ich dort wieder von diesen schrecklichen Bildern verfolgt werden würde. Als ich an meinem breiten, mit teurer Bettwäsche bezogenem Bett ankam und mich darauf fallen ließ, war die Haut an meinen Zehen bereits vollständig geheilt. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung übermannte mich ein Müdigkeitsgefühl und ließ mich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen.

 

~*~

 

  
Dunkelheit. Eine Fledermaus kreischt in der Ferne. Blut. Eine Frau. Meine Frau. Schreie. Sie ruft meinen Namen. Mirena! Sie fällt. Ich falle. Schmerz. Blut. Er. Immer wieder er. Zorn. Angst. ... Dunkelheit.  
  
_Ein weiteres Mal schrecke ich hoch und streiche mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich bin nicht mehr alleine im Bett. Und ich bin auch nicht in meinem Bett. Neben mir dreht sich eine besorgt dreinblickende Mirena um und legt mir ihre Hand auf die Brust. "Vlad?", fragt sie mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme. "Was ist los?"_  
  
_Immer noch schwer atmend drehe ich mich zu ihr um und kann meinen Augen nicht trauen. "Mi...Mirena?", keuche ich. "Aber wie kann das sein?" Die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn wurde tiefer. "Was meinst du damit?", fragt sie sichtlich beunruhigt. "Hast du schlecht geträumt?"_  
  
_Ich sehe mich im Raum um und erkenne das Schlafgemach unserer Burg. Durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen scheint das fahle Licht des Mondes herein. "Das....das war alles nur...ein Traum?", frage ich vorsichtig. Mirena schenkt mir ein warmes Lächeln. "Natürlich Vlad. Du bist hier. Bei mir.", sagt sie während sie mir über die Wange streicht. Ich kann es kaum fassen. All meine Qualen waren nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie..._  
  
_Ich nehme Mirenas Kopf in meine Hände und küsse sie leidenschaftlich. Sie scheint etwas überrascht, doch zögert nicht den Kuss mit einer ebenso großen Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Ich drücke sie sanft auf den Rücken und knie mich über sie, während ich ihren Körper mit Küssen bedecke. Sie kichert leise und streicht mir über die Brust. Als ich ihr wieder ins Gesicht sehe, ist es schmerzerfüllt. Plötzlich liegt sie in meinen Armen, sterbend, und tut ihren letzten Atemzug. Meine Schockierung könnte nicht größer sein. Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles. Und die Dunkelheit kehrt zurück._  
  
_Ein weiteres Mal öffne ich die Augen. Ich befinde mich in einer mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Höhle, neben mir eine Matratze mit Fellen und ein Stapel Bücher. Ich trage meinen schwarzen Ledermantel und die hohen Stiefel. Ich blicke zum Ausgang der Höhle und erblicke das weite Land meines Herrschaftsgebiets. Für Menschenaugen nicht erkennbar liegt in einiger Entfernung eine Burg. Meine Burg._  
  
_Ich trete auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung und konzentriere mich auf die Lichter in deren Fenstern. Ich fühle mich von der Burg so unfassbar angezogen, dass ich mich nicht mehr halten kann, gen Himmel blicke und mich in hunderte Fledermäuse verwandle. In dieser Form bewege ich mich sehr schnell auf die näher kommende Burg zu, bis ich vor einem Fenster in einem Baum meine wahre Gestalt wieder annehme. Ich blicke durch das Fenster und erkenne die kleinen hölzernen Soldaten, die ich Ingeras einst geschnitzt habe._  
  
_Schritte, die näher kommen. Instinktiv verberge ich mich im Schatten der alten Eiche, auf der ich gelandet bin. Ingeras betritt den Raum, einen langen Umhang hinter sich herziehend. Er trägt eine goldene Krone. Die, die auch ich einst getragen habe. Er nimmt sie ab und stellt sie auf einen Tisch, bevor er den schweren Umhang hinter sich fallen lässt. Er streift sich die Stiefel von den Füßen und befreit sich von seiner Weste._  
  
_Ich fixiere ihn und verfolge jede seiner Bewegungen, ohne auch nur einen Laut von mir zu geben. Jetzt ist er ganz nah an dem geöffnetem Fenster, vor dem ich ihn beobachte. Plötzlich hält er inne. "Du bist hier, nicht wahr?", fragt er in den Raum. "Papa?"_  
  
_Ich bin erstaunt, dass er mich an meiner puren Anwesenheit bemerkt hat. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich kann es fühlen." Er tritt näher ans Fenster und blickt sich um. "Ich wusste, dass du nicht tot bist! Du bist der, der uns alle gerettet hat. Und niemand weiß das zu würdigen. Du hast deine Menschlichkeit für uns geopfert!" Eine Träne rinnt ihm über die Wange. "Ich vermisse dich..."_  
  
_Als er sich in meine Richtung dreht, drücke ich mich noch ein Stück weiter in die Dunkelheit. Er kann mich unmöglich sehen. Aber irgendwie machte es mich glücklich, dass er weiß, dass ich hier bin._  
  
_Nachdem Ingeras sich einige Male erfolglos umgeblickt hat, lässt er ein wenig die Schultern hängen und geht zu einer Kommode. Aus einem Geheimfach in einer der Schubladen holt er einen schweren Metallschlüssel, den er auf die Fensterbank legt. "Sollte ich eines Tages sterben, such die Tür, die von diesem Schlüssel geöffnet werden kann.", flüstert er in die Stille der Nacht. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer._  
  
_Ich bleibe noch eine Weile in der knorrigen Eiche sitzen, bevor ich mich vorsichtig aus meinem Versteck wage. Ich greife in meine Jackentasche und ziehe ein zerknittertes Stück Papier heraus, auf das ich nur drei Wörter geschrieben hatte. "Ich liebe dich". Ich tausche den Schlüssel gegen das Blatt und verschwinde. Bevor ich die Höhle erreichen kann, wird die Umgebung wieder von Dunkelheit verschlungen._

  
~*~

  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich spürte den vertrauten Stoff meiner Bettdecke, die ich um meine Beine geschlungen hatte. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und orientierte mich. Ich musste meine durcheinander gewirbelten Gedanken sortieren, um mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Ja, ich war wieder in der Realität angelangt. Als ich meinen Kopf drehte, sah ich einen Blutfleck auf meinem Kissen. Ich musste mir während ich schlief auf die Lippe gebissen haben.  
  
Ich stand auf und ging zu der großen Fensterfront, welche noch von den Vorhängen bedeckt wurde. Ich spürte, dass die Sonne mittlerweile untergeganen war, weshalb ich den schweren Stoff ohne zu Zögern beiseite schob. Es war noch nicht spät, ich konnte noch die letzten Lichter des Tages erlischen sehen.  
  
Unwillkürlich dachte ich an meinen Traum zurück, and das, was ich gesehen hatte, aber vor allem, an was ich mich erinnert hatte. Ich ging zielstrebig auf meine hohen Kleiderschrank zu, öffnete ihn und betätigte den Schalter, der das Geheimfach in der Rückwand freigab. Es klackte und ich zog es heraus. Zum Vorschein kamen mein silberner Ehering, den ich mit einer besonderen Legierung hatte überziehen lassen, sodass ich ihn ohne Schmerzen am Finger tragen konnte, ein vergilbtes, zerfleddertes, altes Buch und Ingeras' Schlüssel.  
  
In der Zeit, in der ich über ihn gewacht hatte, hatte ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, zu was er mich führen könnte. Und nach seinem Tod war ich zu traurig über den Verlust gewesen, als dass ich mich auf die Suche hätte machen können. So behielt ich ihn stets in meiner Nähe, ohne je seinen Nutzen zu kennen.  
  
Vielleicht wollte mich der Traum ja darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es Zeit war, mich mit meiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Gedankenverloren strich ich über den Silberring und fuhr seine Musterung mit den Fingern nach.  
  
Das Piepsen meines Weckers riss mich aus meiner Trance und wies mich darauf hin, dass mir genau eine halbe Stunde blieb, um mich halbwegs menschlich aussehen zu lassen und Mina zum Abendessen abzuholen. Seit ich sie vor einem Monat auf dem Markt getroffen hatte, hatten wir uns näher kennengelernt. Sie ist wirklich das absolute Ebenbild meiner geliebten Mirena.  
  
Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal es ja doch einmal gut mit mir gemeint und mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, wenn auch mit Steinen im Weg. Ich hatte erfahren, dass sie bereits verheiratet war, mit einem Jonathan Harker. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, mir ein Bild über ihn zu verschaffen, aber ich hoffte für ihn, dass er gut genug für sie war. Und auch wenn ich sie vielleicht nie wieder so würde spüren können, wie ich sie einst spürte, erfüllt es mein leeres Herz doch mit Freude, sie zumindest in meiner Nähe zu haben.

 

~*~

  
Nachdem ich heiß geduscht hatte, fühlte ich mich wenigstens ein Stück lebendiger. Meine Augenringe waren nicht mehr so tief und dunkel, obgleich sie dennoch ziemlich schlimm aussahen. Meine leicht gelockten, pechschwarzen Haare klebten mir nicht mehr im Gesicht, sondern sahen sogar halbwegs ansehlich aus.  
  
Für den Abend wählte ich einen schwarzen Anzug mit rotem Hemd darunter, von welchem ich die oberen beiden Knöpfe offen ließ. Ich überlegte, ob ich Mirenas Ring tragen sollte, entschied  mich aber dagegen, da dies den falschen Eindruck erwecken könnte. Ich schlüpfte in meine schwarzen Schuhe und, da es draußen bereits winterlich kalt war, zog mir einen schwarzen Mantel mit hohem Kragen an. Um meinen Hals wickelte ich einen rotbraunen Schal. Früher hätte ich auf solche Oberflächlichkeiten keinen Wert gelegt, aber man muss mit der Zeit gehen. Etwas, was zu lernen mir sehr schwer gefallen war. Auf dem Weg nach draußen nahm ich noch meine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe mit, dann schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Ich würde Mina nicht warten lassen.


	2. Dinner

 

**2 - Dinner**  


 

**> > Mina Harker <<**

  
  
Ich stand vom Sofa auf und streckte mich. Ich hatte beschlossen, meine letzten freien Tage zuhause mit entspannen und rumgammeln zu verbringen. Immerhin musste ich ab morgen wieder ziemlich lange wegen der Arbeit weg. Im Moment waren drei Monate angesetzt, aber ich glaubte kaum, dass wir in dieser Zeit alles erreichen werden, was wir uns vorgenommen hatten.  
  
Jonathan war noch nicht wieder Zuhause, weshalb ich mich in aller Ruhe für das Abendessen mit Vlad heute fertigmachen konnte. Nachdem ich frisch geduscht war, öffnete ich sämtliche Türen meines großen, antiken Kleiderschranks, zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber, was ich heute anziehen könnte. Es sollte irgendwie elegant sein, nicht zu aufreizend, aber dennoch dem Anlass entsprechend.  
  
Seit wir uns vor einem Monat auf dem Markt getroffen hatten, hatten wir uns angefreundet und einige Zeit verbracht. Jonathan war eifersüchtig, befürchtete, dass ich einen Liebhaber haben könnte. Aber mal ehrlich, würde man seinem Ehemann von einem Treffen mit einem anderen Mann erzählen, wenn dieser sein Liebhaber wäre? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass mich Vlad faszinierte. Er schien mehr über mich zu wissen als ich selbst, und wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, fühlte sich das so merkwürdig vertraut an...  
  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich mal wieder gedankenverloren im Raum rumstand und immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was ich anziehen sollte. Schließlich entschied ich mich für ein beigefarbenes Kleid und einen schwarzen Blazer. Dazu wählte ich meine Lieblingsschuhe - schwarze Pumps mit einem nicht zu hohen Absatz und über Kreuz liegenden Bändern auf Knöchelhöhe.  
  
Als ich mit meinem Outfit zufrieden war, kontrollierte ich noch einmal mein Makeup, nahm meinen Mantel von der Garderobe und stieß geradewegs mit Jonathan zusammen, der in diesem Augenblick durch die Haustür kam. "Mina!", rief er als er mich auffing. Ich fing an zu lachen. "Ohje, wir werden uns wohl nie ändern. Das war schon das siebte Mal!", brachte ich hervor.  
  
Jetzt fing auch er an zu Lachen. Ich fand wieder Halt und er zog seine Hand zurück. "Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?", fragte er mich. Ich verdrehte gespielt entnervt die Augen. "Du weißt genau, dass ich mit Vlad zum Abendessen verabredet bin", antwortete ich lächelnd. Jonathans Lächeln wurde schmaler. "Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht gut finde...", fing er an. Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Nicht nochmal, nicht heute und schon gar nicht jetzt. Keine Sorge, zwischen uns läuft rein gar nichts. Außerdem hoffe ich dass er mein Team mit ein wenig Geld unterstützen kann. Also, kein Wort mehr."  
  
Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, ging an ihm vorbei und war schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Von der winterlichen Kälte überrascht wickelte ich mich enger in meinen Mantel. Ich stieg die Stufen vor unserer Haustier hinab, als ich Vlad vorfahren sah. Pünktlich wie immer. Er stieg aus und kam mir entgegen. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich.  
  
"Mina", sagte er bevor er mir wie immer einen Handkuss gab. "Ach Vlad, wie lange willst du diese Edelmann-Nummer eigentlich noch abziehen?", fragte ich ihn kichernd. "Das ist keine Nummer. Das ist meine Vorstellung von Höflichkeit", gab er zurück und sah mir in die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er furchtbar aussah. Seine Haut war bleich, seine Augen sahen müde aus und die Ringe darunter sahen aus, als hätte er einen rechten Haken kassiert. Mein Lächeln verschwand. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte ich besorgt und strich ihm über die Wange. Er war furchtbar kalt. In seine Augen stieg ein Anflug von Traurigkeit. "Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut. Ich habe merkwürdige Albträume", gestand er und schien im nächsten Moment verwirrt, warum er das überhaupt laut ausgesprochen hatte. Meine Sorge um ihn wuchs. "Vielleicht sollten wir das Essen lieber verschieben...", setzte ich an. Mir gefiel dieser Gedanke zwar nicht, aber wenn es ihm dadurch besser ging...  
  
Sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Nein, keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ein nettes Abendessen mit einer guten Freundin wird mir gut tun.", wehrte er meinen Vorschlag ab. Dann nahm er meine Hand und führte mich zu seinem Auto, einem schwarzen Mercedes, wo er mir galant die Tür öffnete. Ich liebte seine Art. Sie war so vollkommen anders als alles, was ich kannte...  


 

~*~

  
  
Eine gute VIertelstunde später brachte Vlad seinen Wagen vor einem alten Gebäude zum Stehen. Bevor ich die Chance hatte, meine Tür zu öffnen, war er bereits da und tat es für mich. Ich betrachtete das Restaurant, an dem wir angekommen waren. Ich kannte es nicht, es war unscheinbar und irgendwie schien das Haus direkt aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart gesprungen zu sein. Vlad bot mir seinen Arm an und ich hakte mich ein, während wir hineingingen.  
  
Wir befanden uns in einer kleinen Lobby, die bis aufs kleinste Detail edel und vor allem altmodisch eingerichtet war. Vlad meldete sich an, und der wie ein Butler aussehende Mann hinter der Rezeption führte uns durch eine große Flügeltür. In dem Augenblick, als wir durch die Tür traten, wurde mir klar, was es mit dem "Du darfst ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einbad beurteilen" auf sich hatte. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein kreisrunder Raum, dessen Dach zum Großteil aus Glas bestand. Die Einrichtung war weiterhin im altmodischen, ja schon fast antiken Stil gehalten. Ich kam aus dem Staunen kaum heraus. Vlad schien diese Reaktion von mir erwartet zu haben, denn er lächlte zufrieden. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte er mich. "Das ist...absolut fantastisch...", antwortete ich, während ich mich weiterhin im Raum umsah.  
  
Überall hingen Bilder mit wunderschönen Rahmen, Statuen säumten die Wege und schafften das Gefühl, in der Vergangenheit zu sein. In der MItte des riesigen Raumes stand ein großer Brunnen, aus dem leise Wasser plätscherte. Wir wurden an unseren Tisch geführt, ein etwas abgelegeneres Plätzchen mit wundervollem Ausblick auf die Parkanlage, die sich hinter dem Restaurant erstreckte. Ich war hin und weg.  
  
"Vlad, du verwöhnst mich. Hier ist es, als würde man sich nicht mehr in der Gegenwart befinden...", sagte ich langsam. Er lächelte warm. Erst jetzt hatte ich Zeit, ihn grünlich zu mustern. Er trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug, lockerte sein Erscheinungsbild jedoch durch das nicht ganz zugenköpfte rote Hemd auf. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er umwerfed aussah. So langsam konnte ich verstehen, warum Jonathan so eifersüchtig war. Ich würde es auch nicht gut finden, wenn er sich regelmäßig mit überdurchschnittlich gutaussehenden Frauen treffen würde. Obwohl er Vlad ja noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte.  
  
Gedankenversunken schüttelte ich den Kopf und griff nach der Speisekarte. Aufgeführt war nur das edelste vom Edlen, feinste Gerichte meisterlicher Köche. Es klang alles so verlockend, dass ich mich zunächst gar nicht entscheiden konnte. Vlad schien das leichter zu fallen. "Wie schaffst du es nur, bei so einer Auswahl so schnell eine Entscheidung zu treffen?", fragte ich ihn entgeistert. Er lachte ein wenig. "Naja, ich habe einen ziemlich speziellen Geschmack", antwortete er.  
  
Es war mir fast unangenehm, so angestrengt über meiner Speisekarte zu brüten, während er abwechselnd mich und ein Portrait an der Wand musterte. Schließlich gab ich auf und entschied mich für das erste Gericht ganz oben auf der Seite, weil ich einfach keine Ahnung hatte. Vlad winkte einen Ober heran und gab unsere Bestellungen auf. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich jetzt, da diese unheimlich schwere Wahl getroffen war, ungemein erleichtert. Jetzt konnte ich endlich in Ruhe mit ihm über mein Vorhaben sprechen.  
  
"Vlad, ich muss dir etwas erzählen...", setzte ich an, nicht sicher, wie ich meine Situation erklären sollte. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. "Wie du weißt, hat mein Archäologen-Team vor kurzem eine großartige Entdeckung gemacht. Darüber möchte ich mit dir sprechen." Er schien kurz zu überlegen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was ich ihm vor wenigen Tagen erzählt hatte. "Ah, richtig. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was deine Kollegen gefunden haben. Also?" Ich lächelte als ich Neugier in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah. "Nun ja, wir glauben, die Überreste der Burg von Dracula gefunden zu haben!", enthüllte ich schließlich die große Neuigkeit.  
  
Ich konnte nicht sagen was, aber irgendetwas veränderte sich schlagartig an ihm. "Dracula? Du meinst, den Fürsten Vlad?", fragte er nicht mehr ganz so neugierig nach. Ich nickte immer noch begeistert. "Genau der! Aber wenn ich das so sage weiß immer keiner wen ich meine. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass Dracula nur eine Legende ist, ist er doch bekannter als die eigentlich Person, die dahinter steckt.", erklärte ich ihm. Er lächelte, doch es schien irgendwie erzwungen.  
  
Ich strich mir nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Naja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...morgen breche ich zu einer vorraussichtlich dreimonatigen Ausgrabung nach Rumänien auf. Mein Team hat mich gebeten, dich zu fragen...naja...", druckste ich herum. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Mich zu fragen...?", versuchte er mir die Antwort zu etlocken. Ich seufzte. "Ich sollte dich fragen, ob du uns eventuell finanziell unterstützen könntest. So als eine Art Sponsor.", brachte ich schließlich heraus. Das Ganze war mir furchtbar peinlich.  
  
Er schien überrascht. Ich sah ihm an, dass er nachdachte, seine Augenlieder zuckten immer ganz leicht dabei. Vermutlich überlegte er, wie er die Bitte am höflichsten Ablehnen könnte.  
  
Er schwieg nun schon eine ganze Weile und ich wurde immer nervöser. Schließlich stieß er Luft aus und lächelte. "Ich unterstütze euch gern.", sagte er. Meine Augen wurden groß und ich wollte gerade zu einer zehnminütigen Dankesrede ansetzen, als er mir mit der Hand bedeutete, dass er noch nicht fertig war. "Unter einer Bedingung." Ich starrte ihn an, eine stumme Frage, was er meinte. Plötzlich legte sich seine ernste Miene und er verzog seinen Mund zu diesem niedlichen schiefen Lächeln, wie ich es bisher erst wenige Male bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Ich komme mit."  
  
Jetzt war mir die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit so etwas hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. "Du willst mitkommen?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Ja", sagte er schlicht. "Gibt es dabei ein Problem?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, überhaupt nicht! Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du drei Monate ein paar Archäologen dabei zusehen willst, wie sie an Ruinen rumhantieren?" Er lachte leicht auf. "Ganz sicher. Außerdem komme ich aus einer Gegend, die laut historischen Aufzeichnungen zu dem Herschaftsgebiet des Fürsten gehörte. Vielleicht kann ich sogar nützlich sein.", sagte er zuversichtlich.  
  
Stimmt, das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Also ist es für ihn praktisch wie nach Hause kommen. Die Tatsache, dass er mitwollte, machte mich so glücklich, dass ich ganz das Essen vergaß, welches in diesem Moment gebracht wurde. Vlad konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. Ich sah wohl sehr bedröppelt aus, während ich nachdachte. Er sah mir in die Augen. "Also, ist es abgemacht?", fragte er mich. Ich strahlte förmlich. "Natürlich!"  
  
Ich hatte nicht nur einen Sponsor für unsere Ausgrabungsaktion gefunden, sondern auch noch einen guten und mit der Landschaft vertrauten Freund für die drei Monate mitbekommen. Irgendwie konnte ich die Reise nicht mehr erwarten.


	3. Die Reise

**  3 - Die Reise **

 

 

**> > Vlad Țepeș <<**

  
  
Als ich in meiner Wohnung im obersten Stock angelangt war, ließ ich den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Ich war nichtsahnend mit einer guten Freundin Essen gegangen und als ich mich von ihr schließlich verabschiedete hatte ich plötzlich eine dreimonatige Reise vor mir. Ich musste zugeben, dass die Entscheidung vielleicht etwas übereilt war, aber... Als sie von ihrem großartigen Fund berichtete, konnte ich nicht einfach dabeisitzen. Sie hatten sie gefunden. Die Ruinen meines Lebens. Das letzte materielle, das noch von meiner Vergangenheit übrig geblieben war. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das einmal passieren würde. Ich sah die Burg nach Ingeras' Tod untergehen, sie brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Doch anscheinend war sie nicht restlos dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden.  
  
Allein der Gedanke daran, nach so vielen Jahren an meinen Geburtsort zurückzukehren, ließ mich erschaudern. Ich wusste nicht, ob es wegen des nach Hause kommens war, oder wegen der schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die ich mit diesem Ort verband. Erinnerungen....  
  
Plötzlich fiel mir wieder der Traum mit Ingeras ein und ich holte den schweren Metallschlüssel aus seinem Versteck. Langsam drehte ich ihn hin und her, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Womöglich ließ sich damit ja eine Tür in der Burg öffnen, die, wenn ich Glück hatte, noch existierte.  
  
Nachdenklich hielt ich das antike Stück in meinen Händen und versank wieder ganz in der Erinnerung an Ingeras. Sein Leben als neuer Fürst, seine Familie, sein Tod. Jedes Mal zerriss etwas in mir, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn überlebt hatte. Kein Vater sollte das.  
  
Nachdem ich gefühlte Ewigkeiten gedanklich in der Vergangenheit verharrt war, entschied ich mich, das Nötigste zu packen. Auch wenn ich meist nicht viel benötigte, würde es merkwürdig vorkommen, wenn ich nicht wenigstens einen Koffer mitnahm. Die moderne Zeit eben.  
  
Den Schlüssel verwahrte ich sicher in einer kleinen verschlossenen Truhe und hängte mir deren Schlüssel mit einem Lederband um den Hals. Seit langem hatte ich wieder ein Ziel. Das war ein überaus gutes Gefühl.  
  
Als ich das Geheimfach in meinem Kleiderschrank wieder schließen wollte, fiel mein Blick wie so oft auf das vergriffene alte Buch, das neben meinem Ehering verstaut war. Vorsichtig nahm ich es in die Hände und schlug die erste Seite auf. Es war ein Tagebuch, das mir Mirena einst geschenkt hatte. Sie sagte, dass ich darin alles aufschreiben solle, was mir Kummer bereitete. Und mit ihm solle ich den Kummer vergessen und irgendwohin packen, wo er mich nicht erreichen konnte. Ich lächelte traurig bei dem Gedanken an sie.  
  
Ich hatte aufgehört, neue Eintragungen zu machen, bis auf eine jedes Jahr. An Mirenas Todestag. Jedes Jahr reiste ich für einige Tage nach Rumänien, um ihr Grab zu besuchen. Mittlerweile war ein Rosenhügel daraus geworden, seitdem die Blumen, die ich ihr einst mitbrachte, Wurzeln geschlagen und sich verbreitet hatten. Das kleine Dorf in der Nähe nennt diesen Ort "Garten der Liebe". Ich sah dort oft Liebespaare sitzen, die sich ewige Versprechen gaben. An der Stelle, an der ich meine große Liebe für immer verloren hatte.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an den Verlust zu vertreiben. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Trübsal blasen. Morgen würde ich nach Hause kommen. Mit Mina. Drei ganze Monate, in denen ich täglich ihr Gesicht sehen, ihre Stimme hören konnte. Allein das machte die Reise zu etwas ganz besonderem.  
  
Nach langem hin und her beschloss ich schließlich, das Buch ebenfalls mitzunehmen, da Mirenas Todestag in den drei Monaten lag. Ich packte ein paar vorwiegend schwarze Kleidungsstücke in meinen schwarzen Koffer. Ja, irgendwie hatte ich es mit schwarz. Außerdem kramte aus in den Katakomben meiner Abstellkammer ein Zelt hervor, das ich in einen Seemannssack stopfte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es brauchen würe, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es noch wichtig werden könnte. Dennoch hatte ich mir auch ein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension im nächsten Ort bestellt. Ich wollte keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen.  
  
Schließlich erachtete ich meine Sachen als komplett und ließ mich ins Bett fallen. Der morgige Tag würde meinem Leben wieder etwas Schwung verleihen. Und das erste Mal seit Wochen schlief ich tief und fest.  


 

~*~

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom überaus lauten Klingeln meines Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Widerwillig schaltete ich das Gerät ab und stand auf. Ich war in der Nacht noch einmal rausgegangen um mich etwas zu stärken, da die Reise, die vor mir lag, sicherlich lang und anstrengend werden würde. Als ich jetzt in den Spiegel sah erblickte ich einen gesund aussehenden, frisch ausgeschlafenen jungen Mann. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie mein Körper auf meine Nahrung reagierte.  
  
Ich wandte mich ab und suchte mir meine Klamotten zusammen. Da ich heute nicht viel mehr vor mir hatte, als einen ungefähr vierstündigen Flug, wählte ich eine schwarze Hose mit einem lockeren, hellblauen Jeanshemd und schlüpfte in ein paar gemütliche Turnschuhe. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Bürste durch die schwarzen Haare und entschied, sie in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammenzubinden.  
  
Langsam trat ich ins Wohnzimmer und öffnete meine Vorhänge einen Spalt, gerade so, dass ein kleiner Strahl Sonnenlicht auf den Fußboden fiel. Ich schloss die Augen, sammelte meine Konzentration und zwang den gnadenlosen Winterhimmel durch pure Willenskraft sein schmerzhaftes Sonnenlicht hinter dicken Wolken zu verbergen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war aus dem Sonnenstrahl nur ein leichter Lichtschein geworden und ich konnte problemlos hineintreten. Zufrieden mit meinem Werk sammelte ich meine Sachen zusammen, verriegelte die Tür hinter mir und machte mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.  


 

~*~

  
  
Nachdem ich mich durch einen Stau in der verstopften Londoner Innenstadt gekämpft hatte, kam ich etwa 15 Minuten zu spät. Schnellen Schrittes eilte ich einer großen Glastür entgegen, hinter der das geräuschvolle Treiben des Flughafens erschien. Ich orietierte mich kurz an der großen digitalen Anzeigetafel, bis ich meinen Flug gefunden hatte. Zielstrebig ging ich auf das gezeigte Terminal zu.  
  
Auf halbem Weg hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Mina, die schwer bepackt auf mich zukam. Ich lächelte ihr entgegen. "Mina! Schön dich zu sehen!", rief ich ihr zu. Sie kam ein wenig außer Atem bei mir an und stellte zwei ihrer Taschen ab. "Hi. Wir sind leider in einen Stau geraten. Ich hatte schon gedacht, wir würden es nicht mehr schaffen", sagte sie während ihr Atem wieder ruhiger wurde. "Ich hatte das gleiche Vergnügen", antwortete ich.  
  
Hinter ihr tauchte plötzlich ein großer junger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren auf. "Ah, richtig! Vlad, das ist Jonathan, mein Mann. Jonathan, das ist Vlad.", klärte sie uns auf. Meine Miene verhärtete sich, doch ich verbarg es so gut es ging. Er streckte mir seine große Hand entgegen. "Schön sie endlich kennzulernen, Mr Stan.", sagte Jonathan. Ich nahm seine Hand. "Ebenfalls. Aber bitte, ich bin Vlad.", antwortete ich. Er lächelte. "Jonathan."  
  
Zu dritt gingen wir nun zum Terminal und checkten ein. Mina und ich hatten Plätze nebeneinander, sehr zum Missfallen Jonathans. Er sagte nichts, aber man sah ihm seinen Unmut nur allzu deutlich an. Als Mina gerade ihre Kollegen begrüßte, nahm ich Jonathan beiseite.  
  
"Jonathan, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an Mina habe. Ihre Sorge ist unbegründet.", sagte ich ernst. Er schien überrascht. "Woher wussten sie...?", fragte er verwirrt. Ich lächelte. "Bitte. Das ist offensichtlich. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Mina liebt sie und das wird auch immer so bleiben", versicherte ich ihm. Er schien sichtlich erleichtert. "Danke, Vlad. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wandte ich mich ab und wurde in dem Augenblick von Mina zu ihren Kollegen entführt. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Also Leute, das ist Vlad.", stellte sie mich vor. Ich lächelte freundlich und rief ein "Hallo" in die Runde. Sie erwiederten meinen Gruß und stellten sich vor. Alex, Gabriel, Tina und Nancy reichten mir nacheinander die Hand. Sie schienen alle sehr sympathisch. Zunächst überflutete mich eine Welle von Dank, dass ich die ganze Aktion als Sponsor unterstützte, bevor unser Flug aufgerufen wurde. Alle wandten sich zum Gehen, Mina küsste Jonathan noch einmal und folgte mir dann zum Flugzeug.  
  
Eine vielversprechende Reise erwartete uns.


	4. Ankunft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mit Google Übersetzer gearbeitet, also für etwaige Übersetzungsfehler entschuldige ich mich im Voraus! :)

** 4 - Ankunft **

 

**> > Mina Harker <<**

  
  
Eine nervtötende Frauenstimme riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt blinzelte ich ein paar Mal bis sich meine Sicht klärte und mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass ich mich noch immer im Flugzeug befand. Außerdem bemerkte ich, dass ich auf Vlads Schulter eingeschlafen war. Peinlich!  
  
Als ich mich langsam aufrichtete, sah er mich an. Röte schoss mir heiß ins Gesicht. Wie immer wenn ich nervös war strich ich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er lachte leise auf. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er immer noch lachend. Ich wette, ich sah aus wie eine Tomate. "T-tut mir Leid...", stammelte ich, nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren sollte.  
  
Er lächelte wieder dieses liebenswerte schiefe Lächeln. "Muss es nicht. Du sahst so zufrieden aus, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken", erwähnte er. Oh man! Ich wandte mich schnell von ihm ab, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich seinem Blick nicht lange standgehalten hätte. Das war so was von peinlich! Plötzlich ertönte wieder diese unangenehm verstellte Frauenstimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Sehr verehrte Passagiere, bitte stellen sie sicher, dass ihr Handgepäck gut verstaut ist und schnallen sie sich an. In Kürze erreichen wir den Flughafen in Bukarest." Eine kurze Pause, bevor sie das übliche 'danke, dass sie mit uns geflogen sind' in zehnminütiger Ausführung begann. Aber ich tat wie geheißen und schnallte mich brav an. Vlad tat es mir gleich.  
  
Mein Gesicht hatte sich wieder auf Normaltemperatur abgekühlt und sah hoffentlich halbwegs normal aus. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Vlad um, spielte mit dem Gedanken, mich bei ihm nochmals zu entschuldigen, doch er hatte den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht und schien in Gedanken zu sein.  
  
Ich musterte ihn. Er schien angespannt und sichtlich gestresst zu sein. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts, die ich sehen konnte, sah auf eine merkwürdige Art erleichtert und traurig zugleich aus. Ich fragte mich, wie schon so viele Male vorher, was wohl in Vlad vorging. Er schien immer so weit entfernt zu sein. Ich konnte es mir selbst nicht erklären. Doch irgendetwas in mir verspürte den Drang, etwas gegen diese Entfernung zu unternehmen.  
  
Er sprach nie über seine Vergangenheit und ich vermutete, dass sein trauriger Blick etwas damit zu tun haben musste. Er musste etwas so furchtbares erlebt haben, dass er nun für immer davon gezeichnet war. Auch, wenn ich vielleicht keine Narben heilen konnte, so konnte ich seinen Schmerz vielleicht erträglicher machen.  
  
Schmerz....so hatte ich noch nie von ihm gedacht. Dass in seinen Augen gerade jetzt so viel Schmerz aufflackerte, ließ mich innerlich erschaudern. Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich vorerst nicht, dass Vlad sich zu mir umgedreht hatte und mich fragend ansah.  
  
"Mina?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf um meine Gedanken zu verscheuchen. "Ich war nur in Gedanken.", sagte ich lächelnd. Dann fing ich an zu Grinsen. "Wir sind fast da! Ich bin so aufgeregt...ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, mit der Ausgrabung zu beginnen.", sprudelte ich hervor. Vlad schien zunächst etwas überrascht über meinen plötzlichen Enthuiasmus, lächelte aber dann zurück. "Ich auch nicht", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. Und das erste Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, sah ich warme Hoffnung in seinen dunklen Augen aufleuchten.  
  


~*~

Es hatte eine geschlagene Stunde gedauert, bis wir aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen und unsere Sachen vom Fließband abgeholt hatten. Mein Team hatte sich schon am Ausgang versammelt, als Vlad und ich schwer beladen den großen Türen entgegenschritten. Er hatte einige meiner tausend Taschen ohne zu Fragen genommen, um mich zu entlasten. Er war einfach durch und durch ein Gentleman und überraschte mich damit immer wieder.

Als Gabriel uns erblickte, eilte er auf uns zu und nahm Vlad wiederum einige von meinen zahlreichen Taschen ab. Entschuldigend lächelte ich sie an. "Irgendwer muss ja das ganze Equipment mitnehem!", verteidigte ich mein Gepäck. Gabriel und Vald warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu und fingen an zu kichern.

Ich boxte Vlad gespielt beleidigt in die Seite und ging auf den Rest der Gruppe zu. Kurz beobachtete ich Gabriel, der sich angeregt mit Vlad unterhielt, und war froh, dass er so schnell in unsere Runde aufgenommen wurde. Außerdem würde er uns bestimmt eine große Hilfe sein, vor allem, was die Verständigung anging. Denn von uns sprach keiner auch nur ein Wort rumänisch.

Ein Taxi brachte uns in das Dorf, das dem Fundort am nächsten lag. Eine ziemlich abgelegene Gegend. Als wir endlich alle Taschen, die vorwiegend mir gehörten, aus dem Taxi geladen hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg in unsere Unterkünfte.

Da das Dorf nicht groß genug war, als dass sich ein Hotel hier halten könnte, hatte sich jeder in einer kleinen Pension ein Zimmer genommen. Alex und ich hatten eins in derselben Pension. Entschlossen, dass es klüger wäre, jemanden der Sprache mächtigen mitzunehmen, sammelten wir Vlad ein und suchten die Pension. Zusammen betraten wir das kleine, altertümlich Haus und klingelten an einer auf einem Tresen stehenden Klingel.

"Voi veni!", ertönte es aus dem Nebenraum. {dt. Ich komme!} Alex warf mir einen Blick zu, aus dem ich deutete, dass er kein Wort rumänisch verstand. Ich auch nicht. Beide sahen wir Vlad fragend an, der sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

Aus dem Raum nebenan ertönte Krach. "La naiba!", drang eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme durch die Tür. {dt. Verdammt!} Kurz darauf trat eine etwas gestresste Frau heraus. Sie zupfte sich gerade ihre Bluse zurecht, als sie uns begrüßte. "Bine ati venit! Ce pot face pentru tine?" {dt. Herzlich Willkommen! Was kann ich für sie tun?}

Alex und ich drehten uns exakt im selben Moment zu Vlad um, der nun endgültig in Gelächter ausbrach. "Ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen!", brachte er hervor. Dann fing er sich wieder und wandte sich der verwirrten Frau zu.

"Scuze. Mereu prieteni înţelege nu Română. Vorbești engleza?", erklärte er auf rumänisch. {dt. sinngemäß: Entschuldigung. Meine Freunde verstehen kein Rumänisch. Sprechen sie Englisch?} Sofort lächelte die Frau und strahlte unmengen an positiver Energie aus.

"Natürlich!", antwortete sie mit ziemlich starkem Akzent. Jetzt endlich aber verstand ich was sie sagte. "Wir haben hier zwei Zimmer gemietet.", klärte ich sie auf. Die Frau nickte und stöberte in ihren Aufzeichnungen. "Oh entschuldigung, ich mich nicht haben vorgestellt. Ich bin Ileana Adace. Aber sagen sie Ileana. Wir sind hier auf Land und seien mehr relaxat", sagte sie. Ihr letztes Wort reimte ich mir als etwas wie entspannt oder förmlich zusammen.

"Mina Harker", stellte ich mich ebenfalls lächelnd vor. "Alex Hindston, freut mich", stellte sich auch Alex vor. Erwartungsvoll schaute Ileana zu Vlad. Er schien schon wieder vollkommen abwesend zu sein. Als er merkte, dass man etwas von ihm wollte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder uns zu. "Oh. Vladislav Stan. Aber ich bevorzuge Vlad", stellte er sich charmant wie immer vor. Ileana schien beeindruckt. "Ah, ich selten treffe românii die nicht leben in România.", erklärte sie. Vlad tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

Eine Weile unterhielten wir uns noch, dann hatte Ileana endlich unsere Schlüssel gefunden und uns die Zimmer gezeigt. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf das federweiche Bett fallen. Morgen würde einer der aufregendsten Tage meines Lebens werden.

Das spürte ich.

 

 

 


	5. Aufbruch

**  5 - Aufbruch **

 

**> > Vlad Țepeș <<**   


  
  
Nach einer unruhigen Nacht fand ich mich gemütlich frühstückend mit Mina und den anderen in einem kleinen Cafe wieder. Es wurden diverse Pläne für den heutigen Tag diskutiert, und ich sah Minas Augen vor Aufgregung funkeln. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Auch die anderen schienen etwas aufgeregt zu sein, jedenfalls strahlten sie alle Energie und Vorfreude aus.   
  
Ich kam mir ein bisschen wie eine düstere Wolke am blauen Himmel vor, weil ich der einzige war, der diese gute Laune nicht teilte. Nach meiner von Albträumen geplagten Nacht war ich erschöpft und, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht besonders erpicht auf ein Wiedersehen mit meiner Burg. Allein schon dieser Ort machte mir zu schaffen, denn Mirenas Grab war nicht weit von hier entfernt. Jedes Jahr besuchte ich dieses Dorf an ihrem Todestag. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ meine Stimmung in den Keller sinken.  
  
Mina stupste mich mit dem Ellbogen an, während ich in Gedanken versunken war. "Was ist denn los mit dir, Vlad? Bist du garnicht gespannt, was wir heute finden werden?", fragte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Ich zog meine Mundwinkel schwach nach oben. "Ich habe nur nicht gut geschlafen, das ist alles.", antwortete ich. Sofort veränderte die Sorge um mich ihre Gesichtszüge. "Schon wieder? Vielleicht solltest du deswegen mal zum Artzt gehen.", schlug sie vor. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, alles gut. Die Reise hat mir einfach zu schaffen gemacht.", beschwichtigte ich sie.   
  


~*~

  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später trafen wir uns am Dorfausgang, jeder schwer bepackt mit Ausrüstungsgegenständen und anderen wichtigen Sachen. Alex unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit dem Dorfbewohner, der ihm einen Geländewagen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er schien halbwegs gut Englisch sprechen zu können. Erst bekam ich nicht viel von der Unterhaltung mit, doch ich sah, dass der Mann immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. In Minas Gesicht hatte sich bereits wieder eine Sorgenfalte geschlichen.   
  
Mit einem Rucksack und meinem Zelt bewaffnet gesellte ich mich zu Alex. Dieser fragte den Mann gerade, wie er am besten zur Burg komme. Doch der Mann schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf. "Nicht hinkommen mit Auto!", versuchte er Alex zu erklären. "Aber es muss gehen!", beharrte Alex. Wieder nur Kopfschütteln. "Gelände nicht geeignet für Auto!"   
Alex fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und seufzte laut. "Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar.", murmelte er.   
  
"Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können", sagte ich ihm. Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Du kennst dich hier aus?", fragte er verblüfft. Ich lächelte leicht. "Ja, ich bin in der Gegend aufgewachsen. Ich kenne mich hier sogar ziemlich gut aus.", bejahte ich.   
  
Er schien gerade sowas wie einen Geistesblitz zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment beugte er sich über die Karte, markierte einen Punkt mit rotem Edding und hielt sie mir dann unter die Nase. "Weißt du, wie wir dort hinkommen?", fragte er aufgeregt. Natürlich wusste ich das. Aber um den Schein zu wahren, studierte ich die Karte kurz und nickte dann langsam. "Ja, weiß ich. Ich könnte euch hinführen. Aber mit dem Auto wird das nix.", erklärte ich langsam. Alex schien nicht zu wissen, ob er sich über meine Antwort freuen oder ärgern sollte. Wieder seufzte er laut auf. "Aber wie sollen wir denn dann hinkommen?", fragte er scheinbar verzweifelt. Ich schmunzelte. "Könnt ihr alle reiten?", wandte ich mich an die Runde.  
  


~*~

  
  
Kaum eine Stunde später hatte ich von einem nahe gelegenen Hof sechs Pferde besorgt, die ich nun dem Team vorstellte. Nancys Augen leuchteten, sie schien von der Idee begeistert zu sein. Die anderen blickten eher skeptisch drein. "Jetzt guckt nicht so. Anders geht es nicht.", sagte ich.  
  
Nancy hatte sich sofort für die Fuchsstute entschieden, die gerade genüsslich an etwas Gras knabberte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und bot ihr ihre Hand zum Schnuppern an. Verzückt kicherte sie, als das Pferd über ihre Hand zu lecken begann. "Das ist Maya.", stellte ich Nancy die Stute vor. Sofort begann sie, leise auf sie einzureden.  
  
Die andern blickten immer noch nicht allzu begeistert drein, als ich gerade mein Gepäck in die Satteltaschen meines Wallaches zu stopfen begann. Tariel, ein großer, gut gebauter Rappe, fand das allerdings nicht besonders gut und stampfte immer wieder mit den Hinterhufen auf. Ich beruhigte ihn, indem ich ihn am Hals streichelte und ab und zu klopfte.   
  
Als ich fertig war, wandte ich mich an Mina. "Und, welches Pferd gefällt dir?", fragte ich sie lächelnd. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, doch sie schien nicht so viel mit Pferden zu tun zu haben, denn sie war äußerst unsicher, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Zögernd betrachtete sie die vier verbleibenden Tiere, bis sie schließlich vorsichtig auf einen Schimmel zuging.   
  
"Er heißt Deigo. Hier, halt ihm mal deine flache Hand hin und lass ihn daran schnuppern.", erklärte ich ihr. Langsam hielt sie dem Wallach die Hand entgegen. Dieser pustete sie kurz aus seinen großen Nasenlöchern an und versuchte dann, daran zu knappern. Als er aber merkte, dass das nicht funktionierte, begann auch er, MInas Handfläche abzulecken. Mina fing an zu lachen und ihre Augen strahlten. Sie schien Gefallen an dem Tier gefunden zu haben.   
  
Alex, Tina und Gabriel standen noch etwas unbeholfen in der Gegend rum. So richtig schien keiner von ihnen zu wissen, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd ging ich auf sie zu. "Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an. Sucht euch ein Pferd aus und verpackt euere Ausrüstung.", befahl ich ihnen.   
  
Mina rief ihnen über die Schulter zu, dass sie keine Angst haben sollten. Schön, dass sie ihr Pferd so schnell ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Und unwillkürlich musste ich daran denken, dass Mirena das auch immer getan hatte....  
  
Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Frustriert stieß ich Luft aus, als immer noch keiner der drei übrigen anstalten machte, sich ein Pferd auszusuchen. "Okay, jetzt reicht es mir." Ich nahm Tinas Hand und zog sie zu der braunen Stute, die sie aus treuherzigen Augen anblickte. "Tina, Lanica.", stellte ich die beiden einander vor. Wie zur Begrüßung schnaubte die Braune. Tina zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und begann sehr vorsichtig, ihre Sachen zu verstauen.  
  
Gabriel hatte sich nun doch endlich für den großen Apfelschimmel Nelu entschieden und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf ihn zu. "Das ist Nelu!", rief ich ihm zu. Alex wandte sich der übrig gebliebenen Winja, einer großen Scheckenstute zu. Er schien beinahe etwas ängstlich. "Ihr Name ist Winja. Sie soll sehr gutmütig sein", stellte ich ihm seine Stute vor.   
  
Ich war fast mit den Nerven am Ende, als endlich alle ihre Satteltaschen gepackt hatten und aufgestiegen waren. Obwohl ich lange nicht mehr geritten war, nahm ich automatisch meine gewohnte Reiterhaltung ein. Hände aufgerichtet, Rücken gerade und Hacken nach unten. Nancy tat es mir gleich, ich hatte also mit meiner Vermutung, dass sie eine Reiterin war, recht gehabt. Mina war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die Zügel halten sollte, doch Nancy erklärte es ihr schon bevor ich überhaupt dazu kam.   
  
Ich übte leichten Wadendruck aus und ritt näher zu Alex, Gabriel und Tina, die völlig aufgeschmissen waren. Ich erklärte ihnen schnell die wichtigsten Grundsätze.   
  
Dann gruppierten wir uns so, dass immer zwei nebeneinander ritten. Mina und ich führten die Gruppe an, gefolgt von Gabriel und Tina, abgeschlossen von Nancy und Alex. Mina und ich wechselten noch schnell einen Blick, und in ihrem sah ich wieder einmal pure Freude. Diese reine, bedingungslose Freude jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Denn immer, wenn ich in diese klaren, blauen Augen blickte, sah ich die meiner verlorenen Liebe, die bis in die dunkelsten Ecken meiner Seele Licht brachten. Dann trieb ich mein Pferd an und unser Abenteuer begann.  
  


~*~

  
  
Wir waren eine gute dreiviertelstunde unterwegs und ich genoss jede Sekunde davon. Die Welt, nein, meine Welt wieder vom Rücken eines Pferdes zu betrachten war einfach wundervoll. Mir war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr ich den Wind in meinen Haaren und das stetige Schnauben des Tieres unter mir vermisst hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit fühlte ich mich wieder frei. Wirklich frei.  
  
Gerade lichtete sich der Wald, in dem wir uns befanden. Der schmale Trampelpfad, auf dem wir geritten waren, verlor sich in der großen Wiese, die an das Waldstück angrenzte. Als wir unter den Bäumen hervorkamen, sog ich den vertrauten und doch fremden Geruch auf.   
  
Ich hielt mein Pferd an und bedeutete den anderen, neben mich zu reiten. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine weite Ebene, an deren rechten Seite sich ein kleiner Fluss durchschlängelte. Hinter dem Hügel, der in einiger Entfernung zu sehen war, erahnte ich die Umrisse meiner Burg. Natürlich sah sie jetzt nicht mehr aus wie früher, sie bestand wahrscheinlich nur noch aus dem im Feuer übrig gebliebenen Fundament. Dennoch, die Nähe meiner Heimat gab mir ungeheure Kraft. Doch sie rief auch Bilder hervor, an die ich mich nicht erinnern wollte. Egal. Ich schottete mein Inneres von allen negativen Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich auf das, was vor mir lag.   
  
Ich sog noch einmal tief die Luft ein, bevor ich mich an die anderen wandte. "Na, lust auf ein kleines Rennen?" Ich ließ ihnen keine Zeit zu antworten, denn ich hatte bereits die Zügel enger gefasst und mein Pferd mit etwas kräftigerem Schenkeldruck angetrabt. Nach zwei Schritten fiel der Rappe in einen großschrittigen Galopp und wir jagten über das Gras. Ich konnte die Muskeln meines Pferdes spüren, wie er sie anspannte und wieder locker ließ, wie er anmutig über den Boden jagte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu fliegen. Nicht so, wie ich es tatsächlich konnte. Es war ... anders. Besser.   
  
Der kalte Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Hinter mir vernahm ich das Hufgetrappel von Maya, Nancy war also dicht hinter mir. Ich hörte Mina noch ein Stück dahinter glücklich aufjuchzen, sie war uns also auch gefolgt. Ich konnte nicht anders, als auch glücklich aufzuheulen. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Freude verspürt.  
  
Oben auf der Kuppe angekommen parierte ich Tariel und brachte ihn zum Stehen. Als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich Tina, Alex und Gabriel in nicht allzu weiter Ferne, deren Pferde anscheinend von unseren mitgerissen worden waren. Als sie schließlich allesamt keuchend hier ankamen, ernteten Nancy, Mina und ich böse Blicke.   
  
"Ihr müsst aber zugeben, dass das absolut fantastisch war!", kam Mina ihren Prosteten zuvor. Irgendwie schienen sie sich jetzt nicht mehr beschweren zu wollen und ich musste schmunzeln.  
  
"Wir sind fast da!", verkündete ich lächelnd. Das stimmte alle wieder zuversichtlich und ließ sie für einen Moment ihre Schmerzen, vor allem im Gesäßbereich, vergessen. "Wir müssen nur dem Fluss folgen, bis wir an einen kleinen See kommen. Dort müsste die Burg liegen", vermutete ich. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie dort lag, aber das durfte keiner von den anderen erfahren. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn sie rausfänden, wer ich in Wirklichkeit war.   
  


~*~

  
  
Als wir endlich nur noch wenige Meter von unserem Ziel entfernt waren, zügelte ich mein Pferd und ließ es im Schritt weitergehen. Eine plötzliche Nervosität und Unsicherheit hatte mich gepackt und ließ mich zögern. Doch Mina war so voller Zuversicht, dass sie an mir vorbeiritt und die Ruine zuerst erblickte. Langsam folgte ich ihr.   
  
Als ich die Überreste meiner Burg erblickte, versetzte mir das einen Stich ins Herz. Das, was ich einst für unvergänglich hielt, lag in Ruinen vor mir. Ruinen meiner Vergangenheit.   
  
Ich stieg ab und befestigte die Zügel an einem nahe gelegenen Baum. Dann trat ich langsam auf die zerfallenen Mauern zu. Nachdenklich strich ich über den rauen Stein und spürte die Vergangenheit förmlich unter meinen Fingern. Eine Traurigkeit stieg in mir auf, die mich selbst überraschte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so etwas wie Heimweh haben könnte. Doch anscheinend war es genau das gewesen.   
  
Mina gesellte sich zu mir. Sofort verbarg ich meine wahren Gefühle und verschloss mein Inneres vor ihr. "Ist das nicht unglaublich?", strahlte sie. Ich mühte mich mit einem Lächeln ab. "Ja, allerdings", stimmte ich ihr zu und versuchte es so überzeugend wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
  
Nach all den Jahren, nein, Jahrhunderten war ich also wieder hier. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass bald etwas Großes passieren würde.


	6. Die Burg

** 6 - Die Burg **

 

**> > Mina Harker <<**   


  
Ich brachte Deigo zum Stehen und band seine Zügel an einem großen, knorrigen Ast fest. Ich hüpfte förmlich die letzten paar Meter, die mich noch von der Burg trennten. Meine Begeisterung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Als ich die Ruinen erblickte, hielt ich für einen Moment die Luft an. Ich stand tatsächlich vor den Ruinen der Burg Draculas, dem wohl bekanntesten und gleichzeitig unbekanntesten Fürsten der Geschichte.  
  
Sofort lief ich zu Vlad, der ein Stück abseits von mir scheinbar verträumt an der Mauer entlangstrich. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als meiner Begeisterung mit Worten Luft zu machen. Doch Vlad schien so...abwesend. Genau konnte ich das gar nicht sagen. Seine Freude über die Ankunft schien nicht ganz echt zu sein, obwohl er sehr überzeugend wirkte. Ich wurde nicht schlau aus ihm.  
  
Mein Team war bereits damit beschäftigt, ihr Equipment aus den Satteltaschen ihrer Pferde zu sammeln und das "Forschungszelt" aufzubauen. Dieses Zelt war im grunde nichts anderes als ein vorläufiger Lagerplatz für Ausrüstung und Fundstücke. Auch ich machte mich daran, Deigos Satteltaschen zu leeren und meinen Teil zum Aufbauen beizutragen.  
  
Meine Ausrüstung bestand größtenteils aus Lupen, kleinen Pinseln und anderem feinen Werkzeug, da ich besonders auf Details spezialisiert war. Entdeckten die anderen etwas, gaben sie es mir und ich arbeitete alles heraus, was das Fundstück so zu bieten hatte. Bisher war meinem scharfen Blick noch nichts entgangen.  
  
Und doch schien mir etwas ganz grundlegendes zu entgehen: was Vlad für diesen Ort empfand. Je länger ich ihn beobachtete, desto merkwürdiger erschien mir alles. Er verhielt sich, als wäre ihm alles gleichzeitig vertraut und dennoch fremd, er hatte so einen Blick, als würde er diese Ruine so sehen, wie sie vor ihrem Verfall gewesen war. So als sähe er die prächtige Burg Vlad des Pfählers.  
  
Vollkommen in meine Gedanken vertierft, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich Vlad durchgehend anstarrte. Sogar als er auf mich zukam, realisierte ich es nicht. Erst als Vlads Stimme mich in die Realität zurückholte, gewann ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder.   
  
"Was ist denn, Mina?", fragte er mich müde lächelnd. Da war es wieder. Dieses müde, traurige Lächeln und dieses schmerzhafte Schimmern in seinen Augen.  
  
Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lächelte warm und aufrichtig zurück. "Nichts, alles gut. Ich war nur so in Gedanken versunken...", antwortete ich. Dieses Mal war sein Lächeln echt. "Und dabei starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?", zog er mich auf.   
  
Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und senkte den Kopf. "Ich hab dich nicht angestarrt...", murmelte ich und spürte, wie mir Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Ich wollte ihn fragen, was er mit diesem Ort verband, wollte wissen, wieso in seinem Blick so viel Schmerz liegt, wenn er ihn über die Überreste der Burgmauern schweifen lässt. Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe.   
  
Vlads starke Hand hob meinen Kopf soweit an, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er beinahe schon etwas besorgt. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und drückte sie kurz ganz sanft. "Es geht mir gut. Ich werde mal sehen, ob die anderen Hilfe brauchen.", wand ich mich aus der Unterhaltung und bewegte mich raschen Schrittes auf das halb aufgebaute Zelt zu.   
  
Ich berührte meine Hand dort, wo ich die seine berührt hatte. Wieso hatte ich das gemacht? Es war ganz intuitiv gewesen, so als hätte ich es bereits hundertmal zuvor getan.    
  
Als ich mich kurz noch einmal umblickte, sah ich, dass auch Vlad von meiner merkwürdigen Berührung verwirrt zu sein schien. Er starrte seine Hand an als hätte ihn ein Geist berührt. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich weiter.  
  
Gerade, als ich zu den anderen stieß, hämmerte Gabriel den letzten Haken in den Boden und befestigte die Zeltwand daran. In dessen Inneren baute Nancy schon ihren Arbeitplatz auf; sie hatte einen langen Klapptisch aufgestellt und verteilte ihre Werkzeuge darauf. Ich platzierte meine daneben.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste ich wieder grinsen, als ich daran dachte, dass wir in Kürze mit der Ausgrabung beginnen würden.  
  


~*~

  
  
Das Ende des Tages rückte näher und färbte den Himmel in ein wunderschönes orange-rot. Da die Dunkelheit bereits zu sehr fortgeschritten war, um noch weiterzuarbeiten, hatten wir für heute Feierabend gemacht. Wir hatten einiges entdeckt, aber mussten feststellen, dass nicht viel aus den Ruinen zu retten war. Dennoch waren wir voller Zuversicht, dass dies eine erfolgreiche Zeit werden würde.  
  
Ich hatte gerade Deigos Satteltaschen wieder gepackt und mich neben ihn ins weiche Gras gelegt, als Vlad neben mir auftauchte. Er beugte sich über mich und lächelte.   
"Und, wie war der erste Tag?", wollte er wissen. Ich setzte mich auf und bedeutete ihm, sich neben mich zu setzen. Ich kuschelte mich fester in meinen dicken Mantel.   
  
"Es war traumhaft. Wir haben einige Sachen gefunden, auch wenn nicht mehr allzu viel zu retten ist. Aber ich denke, es wird trotzdem eine tolle Zeit!", sprudelte ich hervor. Im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen können, denn Vlad find an zu lachen. Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. "'Tschuldige.", nuschelte ich. Er lachte immer noch ein bisschen. "Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen!", meinte er. "Ist doch schön, wenn es dir hier gut gefällt."  
  
Ich sah ihn wieder an und schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Dann seufzte ich einmal tief und beobachtete die milchig-weißen Wölkchen, die aus meinem Mund aufstiegen. Es war mittlerweile schon fast ganz dunkel geworden.   
  
Auch Vlad schien innerlich aufzuseufzen, bevor er aufstand und mir aufhalf. "Wir sollten gehen, bevor es zu dunkel zum Reiten wird.", schlug er vor. Ich nickte nur und lehnte mich an Deigos warmen Hals. Die Müdigkeit schien mich langsam zu übermannen.   
  
Vlad machte eine kurze Runde und trommelte alle zusammen, bevor er selbst auf sein Pferd stieg. "Ist es nicht schon viel zu dunkel?", äußerte Tina berechtigte Zweifel. "Man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen.", stimmte Alex zu. Ich schnaubte. "Wollt ihr hier übernachten?", fragte ich. Gabriel und Alex sahen sich kurz an. "Also, Zelte hätten wir mit...", setzte Gabriel an, doch Vlad unterbrach ihn.   
  
"Keine Sorge, ich sehe noch genug und kenne den Weg. Das ist kein Problem.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Keiner meiner Kollegen schien sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein, aber das kümmerte Vlad reichlich wenig und ritt einfach los. Ich schloss zu ihm auf.   
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du den Weg findest?", fragte ich ihn ganz leise, denn ich musste zugeben, dass die anderen Recht hatten. Vlad lächelte mich auf eine für mich undefinierbare Weise an und nickte knapp. "Ganz sicher. Ich kenne diese Gegend wie meine Westentasche.", sagte er und trabte sein Pferd an.  
  
Ein wenig verdutzt blieb ich zurück. Dieser Mann tat mir immer wieder neue Rätsel auf. In Gedanken legte ich mir eine To-Do-Liste an, auf die soeben als ersten Punkt gerückt war, herauszufinden, was es mit Vlad auf sich hatte. Nachdenklich schloss ich wieder zu ihm auf und ritt an seiner Seite weiter.  
  


~*~

  
  
Vlad hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass der Rückweg kein Problem sein würde. In null-komma-nichts waren wir wieder im Dorf angelangt. Alle außer Vlad und mir verabschiedeten sich und machten sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in ihre Pensionen, denn der Abend, der mittlerweile zur Nacht geworden war, wurde immer kälter. Wir brachten die Pferde zurück in den Stall.  
  
Als wir endlich alle abgesattelt, gefüttert und in ihre Boxen gebracht hatten, ließ ich mich auf einen Strohballen plumpsen. Das war ganzschön anstrengend gewesen.   
Vlad setzte sich neben mich. Ernsten Blickes sah ich ihn an.   
  
"Wie hast du...", fing ich an, zögerte dann jedoch, da ich selbst nicht wusste, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte. "Wie hab ich was?", fragte er. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, um es abzutun. Doch seine Neugierde war geweckt. "Was, Mina?", hakte er nach. Ich lächelte wieder. "Ist schon gut. Ich weiß selber nicht so genau, was ich fragen wollte.", antwortete ich lächelnd.   
  
Ich blickte ihm lange in die Augen, er hielt meinem Blick stand. Ich versuchte zu ergründen, was in ihm vorging, denn gerade jetzt sah ich so viele Gefühle in seinem Blick, dass es mir beinahe den Atem raubte. Da war Freude und Zufriedenheit, aber auch wieder dieser leichte Schimmer von Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Aber das, was mich am meisten verwunderte, war die Erleichterung, die er förmlich ausstrahlte. War er womöglich erleichtert darüber, dass ich ihn nicht gefragt hatte? Ich wurde wieder einmal nicht schlau aus ihm.  
  
"Wie lange wollen wir uns denn noch so anstarren?", fragte er meinem Blick immer noch standhaltend. Ich hatte wieder unbewusst die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, wie immer, wenn ich konzentriet nachdachte. Ich atmete tief durch und fing dann an zu lachen.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich war so versunken...", brachte ich hervor, während ich mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. Auch er fing an zu lachen. "Sind meine Augen denn so interessant?", fragte er. Ich hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. "Ja, eigentlich sind sie das...", antwortete ich ehrlich. Dann boxte ich ihm in die Seite. "Irgendwann werde ich noch herausfinden, was mit dir los ist, Vlad!", verkündete ich wieder lachend und stand auf. Er zögerte einen Moment, folgte mir dann aber.  
  
Als wir das Scheunentor verriegelt hatten, wie uns der Pferdewirt gesagt hatte, betrachtete ich noch einmal den klaren Sternenhimmel. Tief sog ich die kalte und klare Nachtluft ein. Ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich zu Vlad um. "Wir sehen uns morgen.", sagte ich. Doch als ich bereits einige Schritte gegangen war, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Es ähm...war wirklich schön mit dir. Danke."   
  
Damit verschwand ich in die Nacht und  ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine.


	7. Es werde Nacht

** 7 - Es werde Nacht **

 

**> > Vlad Țepeș <<**   


  
Mittlerweile hatte sich tiefste Nacht wie eine Decke über das gesamte Land gelegt und ich genoss jede Sekunde davon. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dieser Tag war sehr schwer für mich gewesen. Ich wurde mit so vielen Erinnerung konfrontiert, die ich glaubte, längst vergessen oder verdrängt zu haben, dass ich kaum noch zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart unterscheiden konnte. Jetzt, da die anderen weg waren, konnte ich durchatmen und meine Gedanken auf Reisen gehen lassen.  
  
Vor wenigen Minuten war Mina gegangen und hatte mich allein und verdutzt in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Ihre letzten Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
 _"Es ähm...war wirklich schön mit dir. Danke."_  
  
Das hatte sie gesagt. Und war danach verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand ich einfach nur wie angewurzelt da, unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Mein Herz hatte einen Gang hochgeschaltet und ich konnte nicht anders als über mich selbst zu lachen. Nach fünfhundert Jahren, einer Hochzeit und einem gemeinsamen Sohn machte sie mehr oder weniger immer noch einen kleinen, schüchternen, verliebten Jungen aus mir.  
  
Als sich meine Gefühle wieder beruhigt hatten, spürte ich ihn zum ersten Mal seit unserer Ankunft wieder. Den Durst. Das nagende Gefühl, das sich im Hals und in der Magengegend ausbreitete. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass ich Blut zu mir genommen hatte. Es wunderte mich, dass ich es so lange in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen hatte unterdrücken können.  
  
Bedrohlich wuchs meine Gier nach dem roten Lebenssaft und ich musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Als ich die Augen schloss und wieder öffnete, sah ich jedes schlagende Herz, jede Ader, durch die Blut gepumpt wurde; die Bewohner des Dorfes stimmten wie zu einem Unheil verkündenden Orchester schlagender Herzen und rauschenden Blutes ein. Ein tiefes Knurren entwich meiner Kehle und ich hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, meine animalische Seite im Zaum zu halten. Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief durch, dann zerstob ich in hunderte Fledermäuse.  
  


~*~

  
  
In meiner jetzigen Form näherte ich mich schnell dem Wald, der mir so vertraut war. Hier war es geschehen. Hier war ich das erste Mal mit meinem neuen Dasein konfrontiert. Ich überflog einen Bach. Hier war ich damals aufgewacht. Schließlich sammelten sich die Teile meiner Selbst am Boden und setzten sich wieder zu meinem Körper zusammen. Schwarze Flügel wichen schwarzem Haar und schwarzer Kleidung. Für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und ließ meine Umgebung auf mich wirken. Tief sog ich den Duft des Waldes ein, der die ihm so eigene und mir vertraute Note noch immer nicht verloren hatte. Die Natur war hier so unberührt wie noch vor über 500 Jahren und ich lief Gefahr, mich in der Vergangenheit und meinen Erinnerungen zu verlieren.  
  
Meine Augen immer noch geschlossen konzentrierte ich mich auf die Geräusche, die an meine Ohren mit dem übermenschlichen Gehör drangen. Eine Eule rief ihre geheimnisvolle Botschaft durch die Äste, ein Marder schlich durchs Unterholz und das Wasser des Baches plätscherte leise vor sich hin.  
  
Etwas ließ mich aufhorchen. Ein schlagendes Herz, ganz in meiner Nähe. Ein Reh, das sich auf Nahrungssuche gemacht hatte. Das Rauschen seines Blutes. Der Durst. Das Tier in mir erwachte und drängte sich an die Oberfläche, übernahm nach und nach die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Doch ich hatte gelernt, es zu kontrollieren, und so behielt stets mein Verstand die Oberhand und ließ das Monster in mir nicht gewinnen.  
  
Lautlos pirschte ich mich an das Tier heran, bis ich, immer noch unentdeckt, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen blieb. Es kostete mich einiges an Selbstkontrolle, mich nicht sofort auf das Reh zu stürzen und es in der Luft zu zerreißen.   
Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch, dann war ich mit zwei blitzschnellen Sätzen an das Tier herangesprungen und schlug im selben Moment meine Zähne in dessen Fleisch. Warmes Blut sammelte sich in meinem Mund und entlockte mir ein unterschwelliges Knurren. Mit jedem Tropfen, der meine Kehle hinabrann, spürte ich, wie neue Energie und Kraft meinen Körper durchströmte.  
  
Ich labte mich an dem Lebenssaft meines Opfers und ließ erst von ihm ab, als es nur noch schlaff in meinen Armen hing. Keuchend ließ ich den leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen und musste einige Momente reglos verharren, um nicht von der neuen Energie in mir überrumpelt zu werden. Dieses Hochgefühl, das ih verspürte, wenn ich mich ernährte, könnte man mit einem Drogenrausch vergleichen. Auch, wenn Tierblut einen nicht ganz so großen Effekt hatte, war dennoch enorme Willensstärke vonnöten, um sich dem nicht vollständig hinzugeben.  
  
Nachdem die Wirkung des frischen Blutes langsam abebbte, fiel mein Blick auf den immer noch blutenden Körper des Rehs zu meinen Füßen. Leise und ganz schwach hörte ich dessen Herz schlagen. Krampfhaft klammerte es sich an den letzten Rest Leben, der ihm noch blieb. Hätte ich das arme Tier hier liegenelassen, wäre es eines qualvollen und langsamen Todes gestorben. Doch das hatte es nicht verdient, keinesfalls. Also kniete ich mich auf den feuchten Boden, nahm einen neben mir liegenden Stock und stach dem Reh mit einem gezielten Hieb ins Herz. Es war sofort tot.  
  
Man sollte meinen, dass mich der Tod eines Lebewesens nicht mehr berührte. Vor allem bei meiner Vergangenheit. Aber dem war nicht so. Jedes Mal fühlte ich das Gewicht eines weiteren Lebens, das ich ausgelöscht hatte, um mein eigenes zu erhalten. An manchen Tagen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich all diese Seelen erdrückten und mich unter ihnen begruben.  
Nur, wenn mein Verstand meinem vampirischen Instinkt wich, empfand ich nichts, wenn ich tötete. Wie damals, als ich noch für die Türken in die Schlacht gezogen war.  
  
Die Erinnerung an meine brutale Vergangenheit schmerzte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf wie um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und richtete mich wieder auf. Eine Weile wanderte ich noch im Wald umher, ließ die Umgebung auf mich wirken. Fühlte mich in die Vergagenheit zurückversetzt.  
  
Beinahe von selbst trugen mich meine Füße auf den Pfad, der zur meiner Burg führte. Am Waldrand angekommen blieb ich stehen und richtete meinen Blick gen Himmel. Der Mond schien hell und hob sich vom dunklen Himmel um ihn herum ab. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn ich die Sterne betrachtete und bis weit in die Tiefen der Galaxie blicken konnte, wurde ich von eben diesem Anblick überwältigt.  
  
Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum und strich gedankenverloren über den Schlüssel, den ich um den Hals trug. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, schüttelte alle Zweifel von mir ab und flog als hunderte Fledermäuse zielstrebig auf mein altes Zuhause zu.  
  
Die Nacht war noch kälger geworden als der Abend zuvor, wahrscheinlich lagen die Temperaturen bereits im Minusbereich. Wie gut, dass sich mein Kälteempfinden mit meinem Körper ebenfalls gewandelt hatte und ich derer nicht mehr so anfällig war. So reichte mir der dunkle Mantel, den ich trug, völlig aus. Kalter Wind strich durch meine Haare, als ich meine menschlich Gestalt wieder annahm. In diesem Moment erschien es mir beinahe wie ein Willkommensgruß, so als hätte das Land erst jetzt bemerkt, dass sein alter Herrscher zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Langsam schritt ich auf die zerfallenen Mauern meiner Burg zu und hielt einen Moment inne. Noch immer versetzte es mir einen Stich, mein Heim in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen. Dennoch entschloss ich mich dazu, einen Versuch zu starten, die zu dem Schlüssel passende Tür zuf finden.  
  
Langsam ging ich die eingefallenen Mauern entlang, meine Füße suchten sich ihren Weg durch Mauerreste und Schutt. Dort, wo sich einst die große Pforte befand, ließ sich heute nur noch der steinerne Torbogen darum erahnen. Gras und Moos überwucherten den zersrprungenen Steinboden. Jeder Schritt war shwerer als der letzte, am liebsten wäre ich einfach auf der Stelle umgekehrt und davongelaufen. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Ich zwang meinen Körper trotz heftigstem Widerstand weiterzugehen, drängte ihn gewaltsam vorwärts.  
  
Mittlerweile war ich in den Überresten des großen Thronsaals angekommen. Bedächtig schritt ich über den vom Wetter gezeichneten Steinboden und als ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich die fröhlichen Stimmen der feiernden Menschen hören, die einst diesen Saal erfüllt hatten. Beinahe konnte ich die Gerüche der köstlichen Speisen wahrnehmen und die fröhliche Melodie der Instrumente hören. Beinahe war ich wieder Fürst Vlad, vom Krieg gezeichnet und von der Liebe befreit.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch um wieder in die Realität zu gelangen. Den Blick über die Ruine schweifen lassend erkannte ich, dass die Suche wohl sinnlos sein würde. Nicht eine Tür, die man hätte öffnen können, war noch ganz. Wozu also sich die Mühe machen?  
  
Schweren Herzens machte ich mich auf den Rückweg und spielte dabei gedankenverloren mit dem um meinen Hals hängenden Schlüssel. Auf einmal knackte es unter meinen Füßen und ehe ich realisierte, was gerade passierte, schlug ich unsanft auf hartem Stein auf. Stöhnend rieb ich mir den Kopf und sah nach oben. Über mir klaffte ein Loch in der Decke, von dem immer noch Steine rieselten. Als ich mich aufrichtete, versuchte ich mich zu orientieren. Ich befand mich in einem langen Gang, der in den rauen Stein gehauen war. Offensichtlich war ich eine Etage tiefer gefallen.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte ich meine eigene Blödheit. Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das Kellergewölbe vergessen? So etwas wie Hoffnung keimte in meinem dunklen Herzen auf, denn während ich mich umsah stellte ich fest, dass das Gewölbe noch vollkommen intakt war. Offenbar war es vom Feuer verschont worden; nur der Eingang war blockiert. Ich entzündete eine an der Wand hängende Fackel, deren Flammen sofort fröhlich auf und ab tanzten. Nicht, dass ich das Licht gebraucht hätte. Es war irgendwie intuitiv, fast schon routiniert. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Selbst nach über fünf Jahrhunderten hatte ich meine Gewohnheiten nicht abgelegt.  
  
Die im Keller befindlichen Türen waren allesamt unbeschädigt und konnten ohne Probleme geöffnet werden. Doch je weiter ich in die Vergangenheit eindrang, umso unwohler fühlte ich mich. Eine Art Schwindel ergriff mich und ließ mich stolpern, alles drehte sich vor mir. Und bevor ich wieder klar denken konnte rauschte ich mit tausenden Flügeln durch die endende Nacht.


	8. Träume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentatonix - Run to you  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD44wYydGVQ
> 
> Ihr müsst das Video nicht sehen bzw. das Lied nicht hören, um das Kapitel zu verstehen! Trotzdem empfehle ich es, da es die Atmosphäre wunderbar wiedergibt.  
> Falls ihr es euch anhört, benutzt Kopfhörer ;)

** 8 - Träume? **

 

** >> Mina Harker << **

  
  
Zitternd erreichte ich die kleine Pension und schloss die große Tür, die - zum Glück - noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Die Nacht war noch viel kälter geworden als der Abend zuvor und mein langer Mantel war mir mittlerweile nicht mehr warm genug. Außerdem hatte ich, wie ich leider zugeben musste, schon irgendwie Angst, im dunkeln herumzulaufen. Besonders, wenn ich mich nicht auskannte. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, direkt in mein Zimmer zu gehen und erst einmal eine warme Dusche zu genießen, doch die Wärme des kleinen weißen Heizkörpers zog mich magisch an und ich musste erst einmal meine zu Eisblöcken erstarrten Hände auftauen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Ileana, wieder leise fluchend, in den kleinen Vorraum. Ein großer Schlüssel baumelte an dem Schlüsselbund, das sie sich um die Hand gewickelt hatte. Puh, gerade nochmal rechtzeitig gekommen. Ein wenig verwundert musterte sie mich, dann lächelte sie. "Sie waren bis eben weg?", fragte sie neugierig, wieder mit diesem Akzent, der mir ein unwillkürliches Lächeln entlockte. "Ja, Vlad und ich mussten noch die Pferde zurück in den Stall bringen.", antwortete ich freundlich, wenn ich auch den Teil, in dem Vlad und ich allein im Stall gewesen waren, ausließ.  
  
Ileana seufzte und machte sich dann an der Tür zu schaffen. "Ich schließe immer um elf ab. Du solltest also darauf achten, nicht später zu kommen", ermahnte sie mich. Weiterhin lächelnd versicherte ich ihr, dass ich es mir merken würde, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.  
  
Oben angekommen schälte ich mich aus meinen Klamotten, warf sie achtlos über den kleinen Sessel und sprang unter die Dusche. Als das heiße Wasser meinen völlig ausgekühlten Körper traf, zuckte ich erst zusammen, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war der heiße Strahl zu einem wohltuend warmen Prickeln geworden. Ich hätte ewig so verharren können.  
Mich überkam eine Welle der Müdigkeit und wäre ich nicht in diesem Moment gegen den heißen Teil der Duschamaturen gekommen, wäre ich vermutlich eingeschlafen. Erschöpft drehte ich das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche.  
  
In meinen kuschelig warmen Schlafanzug gehüllt hüpfte ich auf Zehenspitzen durchs Zimmer, um nicht sofort wieder kalte Füße zu bekommen. Als ich endlich den Schutz der warmen Bettdecke erreicht und mich hineingekuschelt hatte, kam ich ein wenig zur Ruhe.  
Der Tag lief noch einmal in meiner Erinnerung ab und blieb immer dann stehen, wenn zwischen Vlad und mir so ein komischer Moment gewesen war. Wie ich seine Hände berührt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Es war eine intuitive Handlung gewesen, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wie ich ihn im Stall hatte stehen lassen, nachdem ich etwas Seltsames gesagt hatte.  
Als ich näher darüber nachdachte bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Irgendwie hatte ich in dem Moment das Gefühl gehabt, ich würde ihn schon ewig kennen und genau wissen, wie er fühlte und dachte.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken und drehte mich auf die Seite um mein Handy samt Kopfhörern vom Nachttisch zu angeln. Noch bevor die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen war ich eingeschlafen.  
  


 

 

'A light in the room  
It was you who was standing there'

  
  
_ Dunkelheit. Ich bin umgeben von Dunkelheit. Und in der Dunkelheit ist...nichts._  
 _Doch! Da ist etwas! Da ist...Licht! Ein Lichtkegel! Und darin steht jemand. Jemand dunkles. Angsteinflößendes._  
 _Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht? Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht._  
 _Mein Körper bewegt sich. Mein Körper kennt ihn. Ihn?_  
 _Meine Füße hören nicht auf mich. Sie tragen mich weiter vor. Aber ich will nicht! Er ist gefährlich. Gefährlich?_  
 _Nein. Alles an meinem Körper protestiert dagegen._  
 _Meine Füße tragen mich weiter. Nur noch wenige Meter trennen mich von der Schattengestalt._  
  


 

 

'Tried it was true  
As your glance met my stare'

  
  
_ Ich erkenne ihn nicht. Aber alles in mir schreit mir verzweifelt zu, dass ich ihn erkennen soll. Muss._  
 _Wenn ich doch sein Gesicht sehen könnte..._  
 _Ich will ihm etwas sagen, aber egal wie laut ich rufe, kein Ton kommt über meine Lippen._  
 _Dann sehe ich sie. Zwei grüne Augen blitzen in seinem dunklen Gesicht auf, so leuchtend hell, dass es schon fast weh tut, sie anzusehen._  
 _Ich kenne diese Augen. Ich habe schon tausendmal in diese unergründlichen Tiefen gestarrt._  
 _Habe ich das? Mein Körper ist davon überzeugt. Als hätte ich es schon so oft zuvor getan blicke ich tief in die leuchtenden Kreise in der Dunkelheit. Ich drohe mich in ihnen zu verlieren..._  
  


 

 

'But your heart drifted off  
Like the land split by sea'

  
  
_ Mein Körper will weiter._  
 _Nein! Bleib doch stehen! Er ist die Gefahr!_  
 _Und ich bleibe stehen. Ich beobachte, wie jemand zwischen uns tritt. Ein Schritt, noch ein Schritt..._  
 _Die Füße werden von einem langen Rock bedeckt._  
 _Meine Lieblingsfarbe..._  
 _Goldblonde Haare schimmern in der Dunkelheit._  
 _Als sie sich umdreht sehe ich in mein eigenes Gesicht. Ein Spiegelbild?_  
 _Nein, ich bewege mich nicht, aber sie schon._  
 _Wer bist du? Gebe ich lautlos von mir._  
 _Sie tritt weiter auf den gefährlichen Schatten mit den stechend grünen Augen zu und verschmilzt mit ihm._  
  


 

 

'I tried to go ... to follow  
To kneel down at your feet'

  
  
_ Warte! Will ich rufen. Aber da sind keine Lippen, die es hätten formen können._  
 _Ich will ihr nachlaufen. Sie aufhalten!  Er ist gefährlich!_  
 _Aber da sind keine Füße, die ich voreinander hätte setzen können._  
 _Ich sehe an mir hinab und doch wieder nicht, denn es gibt kein 'mir' an dem ich hätte herabsehen können._  
 _Panik verbreitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper - nein - in mir selbst._  
 _Ich will ihn nicht verlassen._  
 _Was will ich?_  
 _Mein Kopf hat diesen Satz aus den Tiefen der längst vergessenen Erinnerung geholt._  
 _Erinnerung?_  
  


 

 

'I'll run ... I'll run  
I'll run ... run to you'

  
  
_ Das Bild verändert sich._  
 _Der Lichtkegel verschwindet, mit ihm die Schattengestalt._  
 _Ich bin wieder allein. Ohne Hilfe. Ohne Stimme, mit der ich nach Hilfe rufen könnte._  
 _Ohne Körper, mit dem ich nach Hilfe suchen könnte._  
 _Da! Das Licht kehrt zurück! Es hat sich von mir entfernt..._  
 _Da ist wieder jemand! Und ich fühle, wie ich mich darauf zu bewege._  
 _Dieses Mal spüre ich keine Gefahr, nein, ich spüre Wärme und Vertrautheit._  
 _Vertrautheit?_  
 _Ich komme näher an das Licht. Es wärmt mich._  
 _Und in dem Licht sehe ich...Rosen. Jemand umgeben von roten Rosen. Meine Lieblingsblumen..._  
 _Ich sehe das türkise Rockende der Gestalt._  
 _Diese wunderschöne Farbe..._  
 _Ein Mantel bedeckt sie. Sie?_  
 _Dreh dich um! Ich will dich sehen! Aber wieder keine Laute._  
 _Dann plötzlich knackt es hinter mir. Zu Tode erschreckt drehe ich mich um - und die vor mir kniehende Gestalt tut es mir gleich._  
 _Ich sehe...mein eigenes Gesicht. Das Spiegelbild?_  
 _Nein, man kan nichts reflektieren, das keinen Körper hat._  
 _Aber was..._  
 _Wieder ein Geräusch und ich sehe einen Schatten auf sie zuschleichen._  
 _Ich will sie warnen, sie retten! Aber ich kann nichts tun. Festgehalten von einer unbekannten Kraft muss ich hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Schatten mit den stechend grünen Augen immer näher kommt._  
 _Und sich auf sie wirft._  
 _Ich erwarte Schmerzensschreie und einen Kampf, aber ich höre...Gelächter?_  
 _Und da, ein Name, ich höre einen Namen! Aber er ist gedämpft, als wäre ich unter Wasser._  
 _Der Name....ich kenne ihn..._  
  


 

 

'I've been settling scores  
I've been fighting so long  
But I've lost your war  
And our kingdom is gone'

  
  
_Mein Spiegelbild verschwindet. Ich bin allein mit dem Schatten. Erst scheint er mich gar nicht zu bemerken, körperlos wie ich bin. Doch dann spüre Ich seinen stechenden Blick auf mir._  
 _Ich spüre, wie er mich durchbohrt. Es tut beinahe weh._  
 _Dann wiederum ist es mir so vertraut..._  
 _Er kommt auf mich zu._  
 _Halt! Wer bist du? Will ich rufen. Aber das was von mir noch übrig ist bleibt stumm._  
 _Er kommt näher. Streckt eine Hand aus._  
 _Sie ist von Narben übersät und frisches Blut tropft aus einer der Wunden._  
 _Nein! Schreit etwas in mir und ich lasse mich auf nicht vorhandene Knie fallen._  
 _Ich will ihm helfen! Will ich das? Er ist die Gefahr!_  
 _Dieses Mal rebelliert sogar mein Verstand gegen dieses Gefühl. Ich strecke meinerseits die Hand aus._  
 _Er fällt vor mir ebenfalls auf die Knie._  
 _Und dann sehe ich etwas._  
 _Er weint. Da sind Tränen._  
 _Ich will sie ihm wegwischen und die Trauer mit ihnen, doch ich stoße auf eine unsichtbare Barriere bevor ich ihn erreichen kann._  
 _Nein!_  
  


 

 

'How shall I win back  
Your heart which was mine'

  
  
_ Er kniet weiterhin vor mir. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen._  
 _Die Gefahr ist vergessen. Es tut so weh ihn so zu sehen!_  
 _Da, er bewegt sich! Oder vielmehr...er wird bewegt. Weiter von mir weg, bis ich kaum noch erkennen kann, wie er wieder aufsteht._  
 _Auch ich erhebe mich. Will auf ihn zulaufen. Will...was will ich? Ich will mich ihm in die Arme werfen. Ich will das Vertraute Gefühl spüren._  
 _Ich gehe. Einen Schritt. Zwei Schritte. Dann plötzlich komme ich nicht mehr vorwärts. Nein! Ich muss weiter!_  
 _Aber da ist etwas, was mich aufhält. Nein! Lass mich durch! Ich muss zu ihm! Muss ich das?_  
 _Ich will gegen die Barriere schlagen, mich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren. Doch dann sehe ich, dass die Barriere ein Gesicht und einen Körper hat. Ich kenne dieses Gesicht. In meiner Erinnerung erklingt ein Name. "Jonathan"..._  
 _In der Ferne sehe ich wie der Schatten verzweifelt versucht mich zu erreichen._  
  


 

 

'I have broken bones ... and tattered clothes  
I've run out of time'

  
  
_Die Barriere ist unüberwindbar. Aber ich muss ihn erreichen!_  
 _Er geht wieder in die Knie. Aber nicht wie vorher. Ich sehe...Schmerzen. Und Qualen. Nein! Bitte! Ich muss ihm helfen!_  
 _Die Hand, die er weiterhin nach mir ausstreckt, wird dunkel und knochig. So helft ihm doch! Lass mich durch!_  
 _Die Barriere ist so stark...wie soll ich sie nur jemals überwinden?_  
 _Wieso tust du das? Wieso hälst du mich auf? Verlassen lautlose Worte meine Lippen. Als Antwort verliert er eine Träne. Eine Träne? Wieso?_  
 _Mit der Träne spüre auch ich Schmerz. Für eine Sekunde scheint alles vergessen, nur noch das Wohlbefinden der Barriere vor mir ist mir wichtig. Doch dann höre ich es. Der Schatten, der aus trockenen Lippen verzweifelt nach mir ruft. "Mi....."_  
  


 

 

'I'll run ... I'll run  
I'll run ... run to you"

  
  
_Mein nicht vorhandenes Herz zieht sich kramphaft zusammen, als ich diesen Ruf vernehme._  
 _Endlich schaffe ich es mich an der Barriere vorbeizuschieben._  
 _Ich komme!_  
 _Halte durch!_  
 _Bleib bei mir!_  
  


 

 

'I will break down the gates of heaven  
A thousand angels stand waiting for me  
Take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons  
Break my shackles to set me free'

  
  
_Ich renne, so schnell mich meine nicht vorhandenen Füße tragen. Ich habe es fast geschafft!_  
_Seine ausgestreckte Hand ist nur noch von einer dünnen Hautschicht überzogen, die Knochen darunter deutlich sichtbar. Zum ersten Mal ist sein Gesicht zu erkennen, doch durch die von den Knochen schwindende Haut sind seine Gesichtszüge grauenhaft entstellt._  
_Nur noch ein kurzes Stück!_  
_Wenige Meter trennen mich von ihm und ich strecke meinen Arm aus. Ich werde dir helfen!_  
_Endlich erreiche ich ihn - und als meine Hand seine berührt, regeneriert sie sich und nimmt wieder ihre vorherige Form an. Auch verschwinden nach und nach die Narben, je länger ich sie festhalte._  
_Sein Gesicht liegt nun wieder im Schatten, doch ich brauche es nicht mehr zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass ich hier hingehöre._  
_Mein Körper materilisiert sich Stück für Stück während ich seinen Körper berühre, der sich so lange nach dieser Berührung verzehrt hat._  
_Endlich habe ich ihn erreicht. Endlich bin ich sicher._  
Die stechend grünen Augen mustern mich weiterhin, doch die Bedrohung, die vorher von ihm ausging, ist zur Gänze abgefallen.  
  


 

 

'I'll run ... I'll run  
I'll run ... run to you'

  
  
_Endlich bin ich angekommen._  
_Ich drehe mich um und werfe mich in seine Arme._  
_In meinem Kopf formt sich ein Name._  


 

 

_"Vlad"_

 


	9. Vergangenwart und Gegenheit

** 9 - Vergangenwart und Gegenheit **

 

  
** >> Vlad Țepeș << **   
  


  
  
Der nächste Tag war eigenartig. Alle schienen irgendwie ein wenig bedrückt zu sein und ritten schweigend hinter mir her. Selbst Mina, die sonst nur so vor Freude auf-  und abhüpfte, war ungewöhnlich still und nachdenklich. Anscheinend war ich der einzige, der seit langem einmal gut geschlafen hatte. Tatsächlich hatten mich in der vergangenen Nacht keine Alpträume oder dunkle Erinnerungen verfolgt, sondern stattdessen konnte ich einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf genießen.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde gegenseitigen Anschweigens konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten und sprach Mina auf ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten an. "Ist irgendetwas passiert, von dem ich nichts mitbekommen habe? Alle scheinen so bedrückt...", setzte ich vorsichtig an.   
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Mina überhaupt zu bemerken schien, dass ich sie angesprochen hatte. "Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Ich habe gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist. Irgendwie scheint jeder außer mir bedrückt zu sein.", wiederholte ich. Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich muss nur die ganze Zeit an den Traum denken, den ich letzte Nacht hatte. Irgendwie lässt der mir keine Ruhe.", erklärte sie mir.   
  
Jetzt war meine Neugier geweckt. "Ein Traum?", fragte ich. Erst reagierte sie nicht. "Was denn für ein Traum?", hakte ich nach.  
  
Erst schien sie gar nicht antworten zu wollen. Doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders und erzählte mir doch davon. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel, aber ich weiß noch, dass ich...mich gesehen habe. Also nicht mich mich, sondern, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ein anderes 'mich'. Ich meine, ich war da, ich stand daneben, aber dennoch war da jemand, der exakt so aussah wie ich. Und dann war da noch Jonathan und du hattest auch noch damit zu tun...das war alles so verwirrend! Aber es fühlt sich irgendwie...wichtig an. So als müsste ich mich um jeden Preis an jede Einzelheit erinnern können..."  
  
Während ihres Erzählflusses hatte ich still und aufmerksam zugehört und geschwiegen. Doch tief in mir war es alles andere als still. Sie hatte sich erinnert! Zumindest teilweise...irgendwie scheint ihr Unterbewusstsein mit ihren früheren Erinnerungen verknüpft zu sein...  
  
"Du hälst mich jetzt sicherlich für albern, dass ich an sowas glaube.", murmelte sie ein wenig beschämt, als ich nicht auf ihre Erzählung reagiert hatte. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht!", versicherte ich ihr. Ich mustte lächeln. "Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt: 'Alles, was man vergessen hat, schreit im Traum um Hilfe.' Vielleicht hast du einfach etwas  wichtiges vergessen und dein Unterbewusstsein will dir das mitteilen.", sagte ich.  
  
Mina sah mich entgeistert an. Kurz hatte ich Sorge, dass das vielleicht etwas zu direkt war, doch ich konnte mich entspannen, als sie anfing zu lachen. Auch auf meine Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln. "Was ist denn?", fragte ich jetzt auch lachend.  
  
"Ach, es ist nur, dass du auf alles die richtige Antwort zu haben scheinst!", rief sie lachend aus. Jetzt konnte auch ich nicht mehr ernst bleiben und lachte aus vollem Herzen mit. "Tja, ich habe eben auch schon viel erlebt.", gab ich zurück. Das Eis war gebrochen und wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile ab und zu lachend.   
  
Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, als unser Lachen endlich abebbte. Und dann fragte ich mich, wann ich das letzte mal so offen und aus voller Seele gelacht hatte. Es muss lange her gewesen sein...so lange, dass ich mich schon nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Nein, das war nicht wahr. Das letzte Mal hatte ich so gelacht, als ich Mirena zu mir in die Badewanne gezogen hatte, nachdem wir die Höhle im Reißzahngebirge entdeckt hatten. Das letzte Mal...  
  
So versunken in meinen Erinnerungen dachte ich meine Burg in ihrer vollen, respekteinflößenden Größe hinter dem Hügel auftauchen zu sehen. Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht mehr, wo, nein,wann  ich war. Ein Gefühl von nach Hause kommen überkam mich, doch dann holte mich Nancy mit einem "Wer zuletzt an der Burg ist muss einen ausgeben!" in die Realität zurück.  
  
Ich ignorierte das erneut aufkommende Unbehagen und trieb Tariel zum Galopp an. Er war mit Abstand der schnellste von allen, und so hatte ich Nancy in kurzer Zeit eingeholt. Sie sah so glücklich und unbezwungen aus...  
  
In diesem Moment drehte sie sich zu mir um und jauchzte vor Freude. Schnell änderte ich meinen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck und setzte mir die Maske der Freude auf, die ich in all meinen Jahren nie vollkommen perfektionieren konnte. Dennoch schien ich nicht schnell genug gewesen zu sein, denn auf Nancys Gesicht zeichnete sich für einen Moment ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung ab. Hoffentlich bat sie mich nicht später um eine Erklärung.  
  


~*~

  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten wir erneut die Burg erreicht - und erneut kam Unbehagen in mir auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich heute Schwierigkeiten, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart auseinanerzuhalten, weshalb ich öfter Dinge sah, die eigentlich gar nicht da waren.  
  
Natürlich blieb es nicht unbemerkt, wie ich völlig rastlos um die Burg tigerte. Aber ich konnte mein Inneres einfach nicht zu Ruhe bringen.  
  
Gabriel kam auf mich zu, ein deutlicher Ausdruck der Sorge und des Unverständnisses im Gesicht. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Vlad?", fragte er höflich. In Wahrheit machte ich ihn mit meiner umherrennerei nur wuschig, aber er sprach es nicht aus.  
  
"Ja, es tut mir Leid, aber irgendwie bin ich heute so unruhig....als würde mich etwas beschäftigen, aber ich weiß nicht, was...", erklärte ich mein merkwürdiges Verhalten.   
  
Gabriel nickte verständnisvoll. "Das kenne ich. Es ist so, als hätte man irgendetwas ganz wichtiges vergessen, aber man kommt partout nicht darauf, was es ist, nicht wahr?", fragte er leicht lächelnd.  
  
Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln schwach. "Ja, ganz genau..", stimmte ich ihm zu. Dann seufzte ich. "Ich glaube, ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ihr braucht mich hier ja nicht wirklich und ich treibe nur alle in den Wahnsinn  mit meiner rumlauferei.", sagte ich.   
  
Auf eine Zustimmung seitens Gabriel wartete ich nicht, sondern ging einfach los. Er rief mir noch zu, dass ich nicht zu lange wegbleiben sollte, da der Wetterbericht wieder Minusgrade im zweistelligen Bereich angesagt hatte, doch das kümmerte mich relativ wenig. Ich brauchte Abstand.  
  


~*~

  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang streifte ich nun schon durch den Wald und wusste immer noch nicht, wo ich eigentlich hin wollte. Ich wusste nur eins: ich wollte weg.  
  
Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass ich etwas sagte, was mich verraten würde. Angst, dass ich etwas tat, was mich auffliegen lassen würde. Aber am meisten hatte ich Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn ich Mina aus Versehen "Mirena" nennen würde. Und in meiner jetzigen Verfassung lag das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen.  
  
Meine Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis ich schon fast rannte. Dann riss ich mich zusammen und bliebe stehen. An Ort und Stelle ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen.   
  
Vor lauter Aufregung klopfte mein nicht allzu lebeniges Herz viel schneller als sonst, und zwar in einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich seit damals nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Alles schien irgendwie erneut zu geschehen, als würde die Vergangenheit langsam mit der Gegenwart verschmelzen.  
  
Dann schloss ich die Augen, beruhigte mich selber und atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus. Es half. Es war, als würde ich den Stress und die Anspannung aus mir herauspusten, so seltsam das auch klingen mag.  
  
Die Stille kehrte sowohl in meine Gedanken als auch in meinen Körper zurück und ich lauschte. Der Wald war so voller Leben und Bewegung, obwohl er von außen still und fast leblos erschien.   
  
"Beurteile nie etwas nach seinem Aussehen. Nichts ist so wie es scheint."  
  
Die Worte meines Vaters, die er mir in frühester Kindheit anvertraut hatte, hallten durch meine Gedanken. Es war schon so lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal an ihn gedacht hatte...  
  
Dennoch fühlte ich mich erneut wie ein kleiner Junge, der Angst vor der großen weiten Welt und ihren Bewohnern hat. Ich fühlte mich allem so fremd, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich nicht schon wieder träumte.   
  
Aber nein, das hier war definitiv kein Traum. Das hier war die Realität. Und ich musste mich endlich zusammenreißen und mit ihr klarkommen!  
  
Wütend über mich selbst und meine Unfähigkeit, Erinnerung von Realität zu unterscheiden, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Dabei strich ich über den Schlüssel, der um meinen Hals hing. Ingeras...  
  
Er erinnerte mich an den eigentlichen Grund, aus dem ich ursprünglich mitgekommen war - nämlich endlich das Geheimnis um Ingeras' Tür zu lüften. Langsam wandelte sich meine Wut wieder in Entschlossenheit.  
  


~*~

  
  
Gute anderthalb Stunden später war ich wieder an der Burg angekommen. Von meinem Gefühlsausbruch im Wald war nichts mehr zu sehen und meine Maske saß wieder perfekt.  
  
Als ich den kleinen Hügel zum Forschungszelt erklomm, war ich zunächst verwundert, warum keiner hier war. Irgendwie schienen alle verschwunden zu sein.  
  
Doch dann lauschte ich und vernahm sowohl mehrere Herzschläge als auch aufgeregte Stimmen in nicht allzu weiter Ferne.  
  
Ich schritt durch die Überreste der Pforte, wie ich es schon in der Nacht zuvor getan hatte, und erblickte die anderen über den zersprungenen Boden gebeugt. Da sie mich bisher nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen, ging ich weiter auf sie zu und räusperte mich. "Was tut ihr da?", fragte ich.  
  
Mina zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und ließ fast die Taschenlampe fallen, die sie fest umklammert hielt. Ein entrüsteter Gesichtsaudruck zeigte sich in ihren Zügen. "Vlad! Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so erschrecken!", beschwerte sie sich.  
  
Ich lächelte entschuldigend und kam näher auf sie zu. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie sich um ein Loch im kaputten Steinboden versammelt hatten. Das Loch, durch das ich gefallen war und vergessen hatte danach wieder abzudecken. Verdammt.  
  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte ich erneut in die Runde. Nancy, Mina, Gabriel und Tina hockten um das Loch herum. Alex war nicht da. Ich ahnte Übles.  
  
"Wir haben dieses Loch entdeckt. Gestern war es noch nicht da, also muss irgendjemand während unserer Abwesenheit hier gewesen sein.", erklärte Tina. "Alex ist grade unten und guckt sich um."   
  
Ich machte einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. "Jemand war hier? Aber wer soll denn das gewesen sein?", fragte ich gespielt ungläubig. Gerade jetzt durfte meine Maske nicht ein bisschen verrutschen.  
  
Mina sah mich durchdringlich an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Derjenige - oder diejenige - muss aber auf jeden Fall mitten in der Nacht hier gewesen sein, als es schon stockfinster war. Also muss die Person auch entsprechende Ausrüstung bei sich gehabt haben.", schlussfolgerte Mina. Doch ich war beunruhigt. So, wie sie mich ansah, war mir klar, dass sie sich fragte, ob ich etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Gerade wollte ich erneut gespielt unwissend eine Frage stellen, als von unten Rufe ertönten. "Leute, ich hab was gefunden!", rief Alex nach oben. Sofort beugten sich sich alle noch dichter über das kleine Loch.  
  
"Was denn?", fragten alle gleichzeitig. Wäre die Lage nicht so prekär, hätte ich vermutlich gelacht. "Hier hängt eine Fackel an der Wand, die vor kurzem noch gebrannt hat!", ertönte Alex' Stimme von unten. Wieso musste ich auch die verdammte Fackel anzünden? Ich hätte mich selbst ohrfeigen können.  
  
Jetzt hielten es die anderen nicht mehr aus und machten sich einer nach dem andern daran, in das Loch und die sich darunter befindenen Leiter runterzuklettern. Auch ich folgte ihnen. Wenn sie etwas entdeckten, dann wollte ich wenigstens dabei sein, auch wenn das meine Tarnung in Gefahr brachte.  
  
Das Gewölbe wurde von mehrern, kalt leuchtenden Taschenlampen erhellt und von ungläubigen und anerkennenden Stimmen erfüllt. Alex leuchtete mir direkt ins Gesicht, sodass ich meine empfindlichen Augen abschirmen musste. "Pass auf wo du hinleuchtest!", rief ich etwas schroff. Vielleicht schon ein wenig zu schroff. Das Licht der Fackel wäre mir jetzt auf jeden Fall lieber.  
  
Langsam begann das Archäologen-Team, sich in dem Gewölbe umzusehen. Und ich stand zwischen ihnen und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.  
  
Ich sendete ein Stoßgebet an denjenigen, der für das Schicksal und diese ganzen Sachen eben verantwortlich ist, da ich nicht an Gott glabute, und betete, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde.


	10. Zwischenfälle

** 10 - Zwischenfälle **

 

** >> Mina Harker << **

  
  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf Turbo, während ich langsam und mit zugegeben ziemlich schlotternden Knien die dünne Leiter hinunterkletterte. Mit jeder Sprosse wuchs meine Aufregung, sodass ich unten angekommen kaum noch stehen konnte. Als ich mich dann umblickte, blieb mein Mund erstmal offen stehen.  
  
Ich befand mich in einem perfekt erhaltenen, unterirdischen Gebäude, in dem man die Vergangenheit schon fast greifen konnte. Andächtig fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über die rauen Steinwände, die sich scheinbar unendlich in die Dunkelheit erstreckten. Das war der Fund des Jahrhunderts!  
  
Vlads schroffer Aufschrei riss mich aus meinen Träumereien. Irgendetwas hatte sich in ihm verändert, als er von dem Loch und dem unerwarteten Besucher erfahren hatte. Und irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mehr darüber wusste, als er zugab.  
  
Meine Begeisterung für den Fund rückte in den Hintergrund, als ich mich zu Vlad umdrehte. Jetzt sah ich ganz deutlich, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Seine ganze Körpersprache wirkte gezwungen und seine Augen sprangen beinahe nervös hin und her, als würden sie das Gewölbe nach irgendetwas absuchen. Er schien irgendetwas zu erwarten.  
  
"Vlad?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich, Nervosität, nein, Panik und Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber der Eindruck verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
  
"Ja Mina?", fragte er zurück. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Was ist denn los? Wir haben hier den Fund des Jahrhunderts gemacht und du siehst aus als würden wir bei irgendwas Schlimmen erwischt werden", antwortete ich. In seine Augen schlich sich ein klein wenig Schuldbewusstsein, dass er es vor mir nicht hatte verbergen können. Aber er gab es nicht zu.  
  
"Unsinn. Ich bin einfach sehr überwältigt von allem und, ehrlich gesagt, auch ein wenig misstrauisch wegen des unerwarteten Besuchers...", erkläre er.  
  
Ich war eine Millisekunde davon entfernt, die Stirn zu runzeln, konnte mich aber im letzten Moment bremsen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Vlad nicht ehrlich war. Nein, eigentlich glaubte ich, dass er log. Die Preisfrage war jetzt natürlich, warum das so war.  
  
Ich rang mich zu einem warmen Lächeln durch und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es wird schon nichts passieren. Und falls doch, dann bin ich ja da um auf dich aufzupassen", versicherte ich ihm lachend.  
  
Da war es wieder. Dieses warme, liebevolle Lächeln und dieser beinahe undefinierbare Schimmer in seinen Augen, den ich, wüsste ich es nicht besser, als Liebe bezeichnen würde. Aber wusste ich es denn besser? Ich war einfach nur noch verwirrt. Unglaublich, was ein ehrliches Lächeln dieses Mannes mit mir machen konnte.  
  
In mir meldeten sich gerade die Schuldgefühle. Fing ich etwa gerade an, mich in Vlad zu verlieben? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich liebte Jonathan, mein Gegenstück, meine bessere Hälfte, mein Ehemann. Wenn ich an ihn dachte, wurde es mir warm ums Herz. Doch ich musste mir eingestehen, dass da auch etwas war, wenn ich an Vlad dachte. Ich konnte es nur noch nicht richtig fassen und beschreiben.  
  
 _"Mina?"_  
  
Vlad riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gabriel und er standen mir gegenüber und schienen eine Antwort zu erwarten. "'Tschuldigung Jungs. Was habt ihr gesagt?", fragte ich. Die beiden wirkten noch besorgter als vorher. "Ich habe gefragt, ob es dir gut geht. Du bist furchtbar blass...", sagte Gabriel. "Und du scheinst sekündlich blasser zu werden", pflichtete Vlad ihm bei.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und merkte dabei, wie sich alles etwas länger drehte, als es eigentlich sollte. "Nein, nein, mir geht's gut. Ich will nur endlich mit der Ausgrabung beginnen!", versuchte ich so selbstsicher und enthusiastisch wie möglich zu sagen. Gabriel schien überzeugt, Vlad hingegen blieb misstrauisch.  
  
"Na gut", gab er schließlich nach. "Aber sobald es dir schlechter geht, sagst du sofort Bescheid!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, Mama!", gab ich frech zurück. Dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt, ließ die beiden stehen und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Die anderen befanden sich alle in der anderen Richtung, weshalb ich hier hinten fast vollständig in Dunkelheit gehüllt und allein war. Das war gut so, denn ich fühlte mich tatsächlich schlecht. Um ehrlich zu sein sogar sehr schlecht.  
  
Nach wenigen Metern musste ich mich an der Wand abstützen, da ich sonst mit Sicherheit umgekippt wäre. Ich atmete schwer und Schauer liefen mir unablässig den Rücken hinunter. Doch ich hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dass ich meinen derzeitigen Zustand ignorierte und weiterging. Etwas zog mich förmlich tiefer in das Gewölbe, es beharrte darauf, dass ich jetzt auf keinen Fall umkehrte, sondern das fand, was mich anzog. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben.  
  
Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und tastete mich an der Wand entlang. Außer der kleinen Taschenlampe, die ich an meiner Gürteltasche befestigt und eingeschaltet hatte, gab es in diesem Teil des Ganges kein Licht. Selbst mit der Lampe war es so dunkel, dass ich kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Regelmäßig drehte ich mich um, doch ich konnte nie jemanden sehen. Nur dieses eigenartige Gefühl war da...  
  
Mein Zeitgefühl war komplett aus der Bahn geworfen und ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich nun schon den scheinbar endlosen Gang entlangging. Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich schwächer und fühlte mich schlechter, aber ich musste weitergehen. Das war im Augenblick alles was zählte.   
  
Nachdem ich den gesamten Weg auf der rechten Seite des Ganges zurückgelegt hatte, zog mich das Gefühl nun auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Vorsichitg nahm ich meine Hände von der Wand und versuchte, die andere Seite zu erreichen. Doch sie war so furchtbar weit weg... Vor meinen Augen wurde es noch schwärzer als es ohnehin schon war und der Lichtkegel wurde zunehmend unschärfer. Nur noch ein Stück...  
  
Meine Hände ertasteten den sicheren Halt der Wand gerade in dem Moment, in dem meine Knie nachgaben und ich zu Boden sank. In dem Strudel, den ich nur noch wahrnahm, spürte ich, wie meine Hand an einem losen Stein hängen blieb und diesen ein Stück aus der Wand zog. Das laute Aufprallen desselben auf dem Boden hörte sich an als käme es aus weiter Ferne. Doch der harte Boden kam nicht. Stattdessen wurde ich von etwas aufgefangen, das meinen Körper schützend umschloss. Bevor ich entgültig das Bewusstsein verlor, sah ich noch für eine Sekunde in stechend grüne Augen.  
  


~*~

  
  
Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr, als ich langsam die Augen öffnete. Neben mir vernahm ich undeutlich das Piepsen irgendeiner Maschine, als sich meine Sicht langsam klärte.  
  
"Mina! Gott sei Dank!", hörte ich jemanden rufen, dessen Stimme mir vertraut war. "Du bist endlich aufgewacht!", sagte jemand anderes, dessen Stimme ich aber ebenfalls sehr gut kannte. Dann tauchten in meinem Blickfeld sowohl Vlad als auch Jonathan auf. Sie beugten sich ein Stück zu mir hinunter, sodass ich mich in meinem persönlichen Raum eindeutig bedrängt fühlte.  
  
"Hi Jungs...", brachte ich leise hervor und lächelte schwach. Erst jetzt konnte ich alles wieder sozusagen in Full HD sehen und betrachtete meine Umgebung. Weiße Bettwäsche, weiße Wände und ein komisches Nachthemd...anscheinend befand ich mich in einem Krankenhaus. "Was ist passiert?", wollte ich wissen.  
  
Vlad meldete sich zu Wort. "Du bist in den Ruinen bewusstlos geworden und wir haben dich nicht wieder wach bekommen. Als der Arzt im Dorf auch nicht weiter wusste, haben wir dich ins Krankenhaus nach Bukarest bringen lassen." Während seiner Erklärung beobachtete ich sein Gesicht, aus dem mir echte, liebevolle Sorge entgegenblickte. "Und als es dir nicht besser ging bin ich natürlich sofort hergekommen", fügte Jonathan hinzu. Auch er sah furchtbar besorgt aber auch ein wenig erleichtert aus.  
  
"Als es mir nicht besser ging? Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier?", fragte ich verwirrt. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und schienen schweigend auszudiskutieren, wer auf die Frage antworten sollte. "Du hast fast zweieinhalb Wochen im Koma gelegen", rückte schließlich Jonathan mit der Sprache raus.   
  
"WAS?", rief ich entsetzt. Sofort versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, legte mich aber wieder in die Kissen zurück, als sich alles wieder zu drehen begann. "Was hatte ich denn?" Gerade als Vlad zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, betrat ein älterer Mann in einem Kittel das Zimmer. Allem Anschein nach ein Arzt.  
  
"Ah, sie sind aufgewacht", stellte er das Offensichtliche mit wenig Akzent fest. "Das ist sehr erfreulich. Mein Name ist Dr. Fedarnic. Wie fühlen sie sich?" Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Naja, ich fühle mich irgendwie sehr schwach und mir ist außerdem ziemlich schwindelig", antwortete ich. Dr. Fedarnic machte sich ein paar Notizen. "Das ist normal, wird aber nach einiger Zeit abklingen", sagte er schließlich. Dann lächelte er noch kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ähm, warten sie bitte kurz! Können sie mir sagen, was mit mir los ist?", hielt ich ihn auf.   
  
Dr. Fedarnic hielt inne und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir um. "Sie wurden mit Anzeichen eines Komas eingewiesen. Tatsächlich konnten wir hier keine andere Diagnose aufstellen und lediglich darauf warten, dass sie wieder aufwachen. Mehr kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht sagen", erklärte der Arzt. Diese Antwort war nun weniger als befriedigend. Dementsprechend gab ich mich auch nicht damit zufrieden.  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Dass ich einfach so ins Koma gefallen bin? Sowas passiert doch nicht einfach so!", sagte ich energisch. Wieder versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen und ignorierte dabei das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl. Ich wollte wissen, was mit mir los war. Dr. Fedarnic sah mich entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, aber viel mehr kann ich ihnen auch nicht dazu sagen. Wir konnten keinen Auslöser für ihren Zustand feststellen, sie sind vollkommen gesund", erklärte er. "Aber...", setzte ich an, doch der Arzt bedeutete mir, dass er noch nicht fertig war. "Wie gesagt geht es ihnen gesundheitlich einwandfrei. Was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass es ihrer Psyche auch gut geht. Es wird vermutet, dass ein plötzliches Koma, so wie ihres, eine Schutzreaktion des Körpers ist. Sie ziehen sich dabei auf eine tiefe Bewusstseinsebene zurück, um Gefahren zu entgehen.", beendete er seinen Vortrag.  
  
Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. "Soll das heißen...dass ich verrückt werde oder so was?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Nein, keineswegs. Sie haben lediglich auf eine Gefahr reagiert, die ihr Körper wahrgenommen hat", beruhigte er mich. Dann blätterte er kurz in seinen Notizen. "Ich empfehle ihnen dennoch, einen Psychologen aufzusuchen, um den Grund für diese Reaktion ihres Körpers zu erfahren."  
  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich dadurch nicht besser. Langsam ließ ich mich in die Kissen zurücksinken und das, was ich gerade erfahren hatte, auf mich wirken. Das alles machte doch keinen Sinn! Worauf sollte mein Körper denn reagieren? Auf meine vielleicht etwas ungesunde Aufregung? Nein, so etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Andererseits fühlte ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, die wir nun in Rumänien waren, irgendwie komisch.  
  
"Wenn sie dann keine weiteren Fragen haben, kümmere ich mich um die anderen Patienten", verabschiedete sich Dr. Fedarnic. Ich nickte ihm nur stumm zu und beobachtete ihn, als er den Raum verließ. Dann wandte ich meinen Blick wieder zu Vlad und Jonathan, die während der ganzen Zeit nur stumm neben meinem Bett gestanden hatten. Dann beugte sich Jonathan zu mir hinunter. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er zögerlich. Erst dachte ich, ich würde kein Wort herausbekommen. Die Situation überforderte mich.   
  
"Ich...weiß nicht...", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Meine Augen huschten zu Vlad, der einige Schritte zurückgewichen war. Als ich seine Augen sah, fielen mir meine letzten Erinnerungen wieder ein. "Vlad, hast du mich...aufgefangen?", fragte ich völlig zusammenhanglos in den Raum. Er schien verwirrt. "Wo denn aufgefangen?", wollte er wissen. "Naja, als ich bewusstlos geworden bin.", antwortete ich. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wieso, aber wieder schien er eine defensive Haltung einzunehmen. "Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Du bist ganz schön tief in das Gewölbe gegangen, wir brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis wir bei dir waren", sagte er dann. Ich atmete laut aus. "Komisch. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich deine Augen gesehen hätte.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.  
  


~*~

  
  
Einige Stunden später wurde ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Vlad und Jonathan begleiteten mich in ein an das Krankenhaus angrenzendes Parkhaus. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich die beiden. Diese blickten sich kurz an. "Wir machen erst mal gar nichts. Du hingegen wirst wie Dr. Fedarnic gesagt hat einen Termin mit einem Psychologen machen und die vor allem ausruhen.", sagte Jonathan bestimmend. Und bevor ich zu Protesten ansetzen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Oh, und du hast ab jetzt bis wir herausgefunden haben was mit dir passiert ist Ausgrabungsverbot, meine Liebe. Nochmal so etwas halte ich nicht durch."  
  
"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", fuhr ich ihn an. "Was soll ich denn die ganze Zeit machen?" Vlad legte mir beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an. "Du musst jetzt erstmal herausfinden, was mit dir passiert ist. Danach können wir über alles weitere sprechen.", sagte er. Und wieder sah ich in seinen Augen etwas, das ich nicht genau erklären konnte. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück, da er vermutlich merkte, wie Jonathans Blick auf ihm lastete. "Außerdem ist in zwei Wochen Weihnachten. Alle anderen werden herkommen und das traditionelle Mittelalterfest besuchen."  
  
Geschlagen verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. "Na schön. Wenn es sein muss. Aber damit das klar ist: ich werde nicht hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen! Wenn wir schonmal hier sind, dann werden wir auch die Stadt erkunden, alles klar?", machte ich deutlich. Jonathan und Vlad lächelten "Klar", sagten sie gleichzeitig.  
  
"Da wäre nur ein Problem...wir können nicht für so lange Zeit in einem Hotel wohnen. Und auf die Schnelle finden wir sicher auch keine Ferienwohnung...", gab Jonathan zu bedenken. Da schaltete sich Vlad ein. "Darum musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich habe eine Wohnung hier in Bukarest, ihr seid herzlich eingeladen dort solange zu bleiben wie ihr wollt", bot er uns an. Ich musste protestieren. "Kommt gar nicht infrage! Wir werden dir nicht wer weiß wie lange zur Last fallen! Außerdem hast du dann doch keine Wohnung mehr!"  
  
Vlad lächelte aufmunternd. "Ihr fallt mir keineswegs zur Last. Und außerdem ist meine Wohnung groß, ich habe zwei Gästezimmer, sodass wir alle sicherlich genug Platz finden werden", versicherte er uns. Jetzt wollte auch Jonathan seine Einwände vorbringen, doch Vlad kam ihm zuvor. "Keine Widerrede! Ich bestehe darauf." Danach schloss Jonathan seinen halb geöffneten Mund und lächelte. "Vielen Dank, Vlad. Das bedeutet uns sehr viel.", sagte er ehrlich. Vlad winkte ab. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich.", tat er sein Angebot ab. "Aber ich muss euch warnen: ich bin ein miserabler Koch. Da werdet ihr wohl oder übel ran müssen", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd. "Nichts leichter als das!", gab ich zurück.  
  


~*~

  
  
Vlad hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass seine Wohnung groß sei. Jonathan konnte ein anerkennendes Pfeifen nicht unterdrücken, als wir den großzügigen Eingangsbereich des Penthouses betraten. Vlad ging voraus und hing seinen Mantel an einen Jackenständer.  
  
"Wow! Ich wusste ja, dass Vlad viel Geld hat, aber mit so etwas habe ich nicht gerechnet...", raunte Jonathan mir zu. Ich konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Dann befreite auch ich mich von meinen zu dicken Klamotten und folgte Vlad in den Wohn- und Essbereich, der, wie ich vermutete, so groß war wie Jonathans und meine Wohnung insgesamt.   
  
"Rechts liegen die Gästezimmer, ihr könnt euch eins aussuchen. Badezimmer ist links und mein Schlafzimmer liegt daneben.", erklärte er uns im Schnelldurchlauf den Grundriss seiner Wohnung. "Das ist unglaublich!", sagte ich als ich den Ausblick durch die deckenhohen Fenster entdeckte. Man hatte hier eine herrliche Aussicht über die Altstadt von Bukarest.   
  
"Vielen Dank nochmal, dass wir hier wohnen dürfen", sagte Jonathan. "Aber sag mal, Vlad, was genau arbeitest du eigentlich? Diese Wohnung muss doch ein Vermögen kosten!", sprach er aus, was mir auch schon auf der Zunge lag. Vlad lächelte. "Ehrlich gesat arbeite ich gar nicht. Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit ziemliches Glück im Aktiengeschäft, wie auch meine Vorfahren vor mir. Das ist tatsächlich meine Geldquelle.", klärte er uns auf.  
  
Das hatte ich erstens nicht gewusst und zweitens auch nicht erwartet. Vlad sah nicht aus wie jemand, der ein Händchen für so etwas hat und irgendwie habe ich ihn mir immer als Chef eines großen Unternehmens vorgestellt. Tja, so kann man sich täuschen.  
  
"Gib mir was ab von deinem Glück!", sagte ich scherzend und lachte. Vlad lachte mit. "Würde ich mit Freuden tun, nur leider fürchte ich, dass das nicht so einfach ist", sagte er. Dann holte er sein Handy raus und tippte eine Nummer ein. "Entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass euer Gepäck hier ankommt." Damit wandte er sich von uns ab und verschwand in ein Nebenzimmer.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal durch die Wohnung schweifen und wandte mich dann den Gästezimmern zu. "Komm Jonathan, lass uns ein Zimmer aussuchen!" Damit hakte ich mich bei ihm ein und wir inspizierten die Zimmer. Das erste war recht dunkel gehalten mit vielen Rot- und Brauntönen, altem Holz und edlen Verzierungen. Das zweite hingegen war das genaue Gegenteil. Heller Holzfußboden und helle Wände ließen das Zimmer freundlich und offen wirken. Außerdem befand sich hier ein Himmelbett mit schneeweißem Bettzeug. Die Wahl war recht schnell getroffen.  
  
Als wir ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, hatte es sich Vlad mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Er deutete auf den Esstisch, auf dem zwei weitere Gläser und ein exquisiter Wein standen. Wir schenkten uns ein und gesellten uns zu ihm.   
  
"Deine Wohnung ist wirklich atemberaubend schön", sagte ich anerkennend. "Danke. Das Lob ehrt mich, denn ich habe sie selbst eingerichtet.", antwortete er. Doch mit Jonathan neben mir fühlte ich mich anders in seiner Gegenwart und er verhielt sich auch zurückhaltender als sonst. Aber ich verbat mir, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
"Da wäre nur noch ein Problem...", setzte Jonathan an. "Das da wäre?", fragte Vlad. Jonathan rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. "Wir haben leider absolut keine Klamotten hier.", sagte er schließlich. Vlad blickte ein wenig verdutzt drein, offenbar hatte er mit etwas Schlimmerm gerechnet. Dann lachte er auf. "Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist... Das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte er schmunzelnd und stand auf. Er bedeutete uns, ihm in sein Schlafzimmer zu folgen.  
  
Sein Bett war riesig und edel, allein seine Bettwäsche sah aus, als würde sie so wertvoll sein wie Jonathans Monatsgehalt. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl wäre, darauf zu liegen und... Nein! Solche Gedanken haben in meinem Kopf nichts verloren!  
  
Vlad öffnete seinen nicht weniger riesigen Kleiderschrank und suchte nach etwas Passendem für uns. Jonathan reichte er ein lockere Schlafanzughose, während er mir ein langes Hemd, das mir ungefähr zwei Nummern zu groß war, gab. "Ich denke, dass sollte für diese Nacht seinen Zweck erfüllen", sagte er. Dann sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. "Apropos Nacht, es ist schon halb zwölf. Es wird Zeit, dass wir alle etwas Ruhe bekommen", stellte er fest. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte musste ich gähnen.   
  
"Ja, da hast du Recht.", stimmte ich ihm zu. Auch Jonathan nickte. "Na dann, ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht.", sagte Vlad lächelnd. Ich lächelte müde zurück und schloss die Tür hinter Jonathan und mir. Dann verschwand ich im Bad.  
  
Nachdem ich mich frisch gemacht und Vlad Hemd übergezogen hatte, fühlte ich mich durchaus bereit für eine ruhige Nacht. Außerdem hatte ich durch Vlads Hemd das Gefühl, dass er mich umarmen würde...sein Geruch umgab mich... Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie er mich in den Armen hielt und sein Gesicht meinem ganz nahe war...   
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich war wohl wirklich schon so übermüdet, dass ich mir Sachen einbildete. So etwas war zwischen uns nämlich noch nie passiert. Gähnend machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer, wo Jonathan bereits auf mich wartete.  
  
Und als ich im Bett lag und den Sternenhimmel durch das Fenster betrachtete, spürte ich, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft etwas bedeutendes passieren würde.


End file.
